Where the heart is
by Sheena Wicked
Summary: AU. Hinata mother is Bipolar. so Hinata has to take care of her when she's either in her mania mode or her depression which causes them to do a lot of crazy things. Now in a fit of Mania her mother sent her to go live with her father someone she never met
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody hope you enjoy this story. I originally started writing it because i have writer block in my other stories. sigh writer block is an enemy of writer everywhere. writer block is between not having a chapter title and naming people. well without farther interruptions i shall start the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of their characters.

* * *

Chapter 1 Here we go again another school

Her eyes widen when she finished processing what her mother just told her. Tears weld up in her eyes as she put the hood to her jacket up and dashed out of the house. She ran down the sidewalk and crossed a couple of streets as the tears that gathered in her eyes started to cascade down her face. She didn't even care that it was night fall and the chances of something happening to her had just skyrocket. She slowed down in her running as she pulled up to a house with two cars out in the driveway. The girl jogged up to the door and started banding on it. A girl around the same age as the other one and who had long near ground black hair tide in a ponytail and black eyes opened the door.

"I hate her I fucking hate her", the crying girl shouted once her friend opened the door. The black haired girl eyes widen as she saw what state her friend was in and led her into the house.

"I hate her I fucking hate her so much", the crying girl repeated over and over again as she was being led over to the couch, "But I love her." the black hair girl sat her fired down on the couch and pulled her into a hug.

"Shh it's going to be okay just tell me what happened", the girl said, albeit she had a good idea on what was happening.

"She did it again Kin she did it again", the girl cried out. Kin eyes harden as she heard this. There were a lot of things the person she was talking about could have done again that would have sparked this response from the girl.

"What exactly did she do again", Kin asks as she rubbed circles on the girl back to calm her down. It was working as the girl crying had ceased but she was still hiccupping.

"She sending me away again to live with some creep I don't even know remember what happen last time she did that", the girl shouted. Kin eyes widen again. That was something they never talked about.

"Do you know who it is this time", Kin asks. The girl shook her head.

"She said it was my father like I'm suppose to know who that is", the girl answered.

"Father", Kin repeated, "You actually have a father I just thought your mother asks Kami-sama and he blessed her with you." They shared a small laughed. It was joke since the girl never knew her father and her mother never talked about him or said anything that indicates she had a father to begin with. Not even a picture.

"When do you leave?" Kin asks as she got up to get something to eat and drink. Her friend had stopped crying and was now sitting as calmly as she could on the couch.

"I am to leave tomorrow morning", the girl answered. Kin frowned as she came back into the room with some pop and ice cream. She set them down and went to get some bowels and spoons.

"Why so quickly", Kin ask as she filled the bowels up with ice cream and gave one to her. The girl shrugged her shoulder.

"She said the sooner the better." Kin started eating her ice cream as she watched her friend roll the pop can around between her hands. She put her bowel of ice cream down and cut the TV on.

"Tell me. Do you think your biological father would do what that other man did to you", Kin asks as she skip through the channel for something to watch. Perhaps a scary movie?

"I sure he wouldn't do that especially considering who he is but…" the girl trailed off.

"That doesn't stop you from fearing something could happen", Kin finished for her. The girl nodded her head. Kin turned to look at her friend and put the remote control down.

"Hey if he does anything to you, you know you are welcome here anytime", she said with a small smile, "Now let's watch us some Jeff Dunham." The girl nodded her head as her favorite comedian went up on the stage to do his act. Once it went off Kin drove her home and waited until she was inside the house until she sped off back to her home.

XXXxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxx A week later XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

It was eight thirty in the morning and school had just started. Everyone was in their first period classroom either waiting for their teachers to show up of for them to start teaching something. As each student waited they either red books, drew picture, or talked to their friends so they wouldn't be bored. In an English class on the far side of the school a girl with long blond hair and pale blue eyes converse a girl who had long pink hair and emerald green eyes. What was their conversation about…boys. They were also talking about the new student that was joining their school.

"Hey guys who do you this it is", the girl with long blond hair asks. Her question simple: was the new student a boy or a girl. The pink haired girl moved her hair away from her eyes as she settled back into her chair.

"I really don't care if it's a boy. But if it's a girl then she better stay away from my Sasuke-kun", she answered. The other people who were listing to the conversation also thought about the question. One of the people was a short blond haired boy with deep blue eyes and scar on his face that looks like whisker marks. Another one was a boy with onyx eyes and black hair. He had a look of uncaring on his face. And the last was a girl with brown eyes and brown hair put up in twin buns.

"Hey Neji", the brown haired girl called out to a boy with long black hair and white eyes. The boy turned to look at her and raised a brown.

"Yes Tenten", he asks. The others turned to listen as well.

"Do you have any idea on who it is and if we should take him or her under our wings", Tenten answered. The other turned to look at him and he snorted.

"We are not to associate with her", he told them quickly and firmly. The caused the girls in the group to widen their eyes. The male blond raised a brow at the information and the onyx eyed boy did nothing.

"You know who it is", the blond female ask. The boy, Neji, sighed and nodded his head.

"Tell me who it is", the blond head girl demanded. The pink haired girl gave her a small glare.

"Ino! That's not how you get people to tell you things", she said while shaking her head. Ino turned to look at her.

"Whatever Sakura", she said then faced Neji again; "Can you tell us who it is."

"Apparently she is my cousin and we are not to associate with her she's bad news", Neji answered.

"Bad news like Naruto", Tenten questioned with a smirk on her face. The male in question glared at her. It was a rumor that when he first came to the school that he was a gang leader and that's why he was kicked out of his first one, because of a fight involving gang. It was also said that the only reason Naruto came to this school was because he heard that there was some amazing fighters here and that he wanted to recruit some people into his gang. The thing is though that the rumor wasn't entirely false.

"Tenten", the blond haired male warned.

"I know Naruto I'm sorry", she said, "But seriously how is she bad news."

"What I want to know", Sakura started, "Is the apparently part."

"She showed about a week ago with a bag. Hiashi then told us that she was his daughter from his first wife", Neji said, "The thing is no matter how much they treated her nicely she would ignore them. And a few days after she settled in she would spend large amount of time out of the house or in her room. I don't trust her."

"How does this go into bad news", Ino asks. Neji sighed.

"I caught her leaving the house around twelve o'clock", he said.

"So", the onyx eyed boy said.

"When she came back to the house around four AM Sasuke, she was covered in blood. Blood that wasn't hers."

"Looks like we have another gang member on the loose", Sakura said with a smirk. The blond haired blue eyed boy groaned.

"Not you too Sakura I said I was out of the whole gang life", he asks with his on his desks. They group shared a quiet laugh until they heard tapping on the desks.

"Okay class", their English teacher said, "Today we have a new student coming to our class and I want you greet her with a warm welcome." The teacher then went over to the door and opened it.

"You can come in now", the teacher said.

* * *

Okay so the end of the chapter is here. I hoped all of you who read it so far enjoyed it and will continue reading this story. Yeah it was short but hey the chapter will get longer (Hopefully). Anyway the next chapter would probably be updated the next week. if not then it was probably because i decided to change some things about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey everybody I updated again.

Imaginary friend: Yay notice the sarcasm.

Me: *Frowned* hey at least act better than that sheesh no wonder you got kicked out of acting school.

Imaginary friend: Aren't you wondering why I even come back to you.

Me: Yeah but even if I ask you won't tell me until you want to.

Imaginary friend: True. Now do the disclaimer I'm going to go over my acting books.

Me: You g do that and if you run in the unicorn can you tell him that he still owes me my money.

Imaginary friend: Sure. *Imaginary friend left the room*

Disclaimer: ~Sigh~ I don't own Naruto but it would be cool if I did.

* * *

Chapter 2: Rumors, Rudeness, and Familiar Faces

A girl with dark blue hair entered the classroom. She was wearing a purple hoodie that was a size too big and a pair of black skinny jeans. The bottoms of her pants legs were tucked neatly in her black converse. Her lavender eyes danced around the room as she took in everything. She then looked over to the teacher who was walking back to his desks. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a dark green vest over it and dark blue pants. Oddly enough he was wearing a mask over the bottom half of his face with bandages wrapped around his left eye, his silver hair defining all rules of gravity as he walked around.

"Now now don't be shy", he told her. She glared at him and took a couple of steps forwards. "Now then", he started with what could only be defined as an eye smile, "My name is Kakashi", he said, "Now do you want to introduce yourself to the class." She continued to glare at him. Seeing as this was getting him nowhere he decided to do it himself.

"Okay class this is the new student Hinata Hyuuga", he introduced, "Now you can go and take a seat behind Naruto…Naruto raise your hand so she could now who you are." Naruto had his eyes closed with his head on his desks. Not wanting the teacher to yell at him he did as he was told and raised his hand. The girl, Hinata, walked up to him and sat in the seat behind his. She turned to look out the window ignoring everyone who was curious about her. When class was over she got up and pulled out her schedule. She took one look at it, sighed, and put it back into her hoodie pocket.

"Hey Hinata", a voice called out to her. She turned around and saw a girl running towards her with a group of people following close behind her. Hinata sighed as she put her hands in her hoodie pocket and leaned on her desks. She didn't say anything, only stared at them.

"Do you need help getting to your other class", the girl asks. Hinata continued to stare at her without blinking. The girl who asks her the questioned started to shift to her other foot nervously.

"Well if you need any help be sure to ask", the girl said then ran off towards her friends. "She's weird", she whispered not so quietly to her friends. They shared a laugh then went on their way. Hinata sighed and headed to her next class as well.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Lunch time XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"It seems news about the new student travel fast", Sakura said, "It seems people think she's here for the same reason as Naruto." Tenten laughed while shaking her head.

"I heard that she was here to fight Naruto in an all out battle to the death", Tenten said amused. Naruto groaned and laid his head on the table. The group started laughing at him. Sakura patted him on the back.

"Hey no worries Naruto the way this rumors are going it won't be long until people are saying she's your fiancé coming to get you back into some family business they have", she said. Naruto looked up to glare at her. His eyes then landed on the onyx eyed boy next to her.

"Sasuke get your girl", he said. Sasuke turned to look at him with a smirk on his face.

"And why would I do that this is getting interesting", the boy replied. Naruto let out a sigh.

"So how does she look anyway", the blue eyed boy asks.

"Naruto the girl sits right behind you in most of the class before lunch", Tenten started, "You mean out of all the time you were sitting in class you didn't see how she looked."

"Nope", Naruto answered.

"Not even when walking through the hall."

"If I did then I wouldn't know", he replied. The group shook their heads and went back to eating the lunch the school gave them. Minutes later Ino came into the lunch room with a glare on her face. She sat down on the chair and glared at the table.

"I'm almost afraid to ask but…what's wrong", Tenten ask. Ino then took a deep breath.

"I tried to befriend that new girl but she wouldn't even talk to me", Ino said.

"No surprise there she hasn't talked to anybody at all if it wasn't for the fact Neji told me she wasn't I would think she's mute", Tenten said as if it was nothing.

"Well", Ino continued, "I continued talking to her because Ino Yamanaka does not give up that easily and do you want to know what she did?"At that moment all thoughts at the table were the same. Everyone beside Ino was thinking the same thing. But only one person was brave enough to voiced said people thoughts.

"No", Sasuke answered.

"I'll tell you what she said", Ino said not skipping a beat, "the bitch glared at me then told me that I was annoying and to leave her the hell alone like I was a pest." This actually piped the blond haired male interest.

"Oh and what did she do after that", Naruto asks. Ino sighed.

"That was it", the girl said.

"She at least said it in a different way than that right", Naruto questioned. Ino blinked confused as to why he would want to know

"Well her exact words were 'Hey blond haired girl you're fucking annoying. Can you go now so the headache you gave me will lessen to a dull pain shesh do you honestly have to talk that much and I thought you people were smart enough to know that when someone doesn't answer your question then they don't want to talk to you. Well this was a lovely conversation but I have to go and find my class now so this is goodbye motor-mouth" then she walked away like what she just said wasn't an insult", Ino said. Neji sighed.

"Didn't I tell you not to associate with her? But then again she said more to you in one sitting then she said to her father or anyone else all week", Neji said. They heard a snicker and turned to face Naruto who was trying to control his laughter.

"Oh my god I love her", he said between his laughter, "So tell me, Ino what did you said to her that made her so pissed off." Neji snorted.

"You don't even have to say anything to piss the girl off", Neji said cutting in.

"Well I was talking to her about fashion when I changed the subject to why she moved here. I ask her why she decided to live with her father now and not sooner and that's when she blew up at me", Ino told them. Sakura opened her mouth to scorn Ino when everyone let out a gasps. The group looked around them to see they were all looking at the lunch room door. They turned to see Hinata standing right there looking at everyone back.

"_She's hot." _ Naruto thought. His eyes stayed on her like everyone else.

Hinata rolled her eyes at them and went to get her something to a table on that was away from everyone else. Coincidently it was closer to the group table then the others. When she looked over to them Ino gave her a small glare in which she made a small smile to. Hinata then sat down and stared at everyone who was staring at her. With a sigh she stood up and got on top of the table.

"I'm going to need all of you guys to stop staring at me for it is rude and not to mention creepy staring at someone while they are trying to eat", She said just loud enough so they could all hear. It was already quiet when she started to get on top of the table so she wasn't talking all that loud.

"Is it okay to star at you any other time", Naruto ask with a smile. She frowned at him while rolling her eyes. People looked back and forth between the two of them. And so more rumors were started.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't", Hinata replied with a shrug. Naruto smiled stayed on his face as she got off the table to go back to eating her food, which was an apple and a water bottle.

"It looks like somebody got a crush", Sakura said as she stared at Naruto. Naruto turned to look at her grinning.

"Didn't you hear Sakura it's rude to stare at someone while they're eating", Naruto said while chuckling. Sakura rolled her eyes at him and went back to eating while gossiping with Ino and Tenten.

"Seriously though Naruto you should stay away from her", Neji warned. Naruto was about reply when the bell ringed everyone got up to throw their things away and leave the lunchroom. Hinata left last so she wouldn't have to squeeze through the hallway dodging people.

"Hinata", someone called. Hinata looked to the side of the cafeteria door and saw the same blond haired blue eyed boy who just talked to her standing right there.

"Naruto", she said nodding her head in his direction. He blinked.

"How do you know my name", he asks. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"I sit behind you in most of the classes before lunch", she told him as she left the lunchroom, Naruto following behind her.

"You know your soft spoken for a delinquent", he said after a while of silence. Hinata stopped walking and looked at him. With a sigh she started walking again.

"Don't tell me your just talking to see if the rumors are true", Hinata said as she looked at her schedule and the classroom numbers as she walked by, "Because if that's so then I'll have to tell you now I am not here to battle you to the death", she said rolling her eyes at the end. Naruto laughed.

"I kind of figured that much but no I'm not here about the rumors", he said. Hinata looked at him through her peripheral vision before looking ahead again.

"If you're here to tell me to apologize to that blond head motor mouth you call a friend then I'll tell you now it's a lost cause", she told him as she looked for her room number.

"Nope not here for that reason either although now that you mention it I have to thank you for that I thought it was funny when she told us what you said to her", he replied. Hinata frowned.

"If you're here to ask me question as to why I'm here or anything of the likes then stop talking to me right now", Hinata said. Naruto shook his head as he looked ahead.

"Nope still wrong", he spoke. If possible the frown on Hinata's face became deeper. She stopped moving at stared at him.

"Then what do you want", she ask, cocking her head to the side. Naruto turned to look her in the eyes.

"What makes you think I want something", he asks her. Hinata scrunched her face up in confusion.

"You had to want something if you called my name", she answered as she started walking again. Naruto started walking as well matching her pace. It was quiet until they reached their room door.

"It looks like we have this class together as and for the record just because someone talks to you does not mean they always want something they could have just wanted to say a simple hello. Ne Hinata", Naruto said then entered the classroom.

"Naruto your late", their math teacher told him. Naruto smiled sheepishly at the black haired red eyed woman. She glared at him when the door opened again.

"Gomen nasai teacher-san it was might fault you see I ask Naruto if he could show me where your class is since I'm new here and nobody gave me a map or anything like that to get around the school", Hinata said as she entered the classroom. All conversation stopped when they heard Hinata talk. Kurenai looked away from Naruto to look at the newcomer.

"Hinata", she shouted in shock a look of complete surprise on her face, tears gathering in her eyes. A small smile graced Hinata's lips.

"Kurenai-chan it's good to see you again", the girl in question said as she looked away from the teacher.

* * *

Okay to clear things up before they get dirty. One I am not making Naruto fall magically in love with her. He thinks she's ht and when he said he loved her it was just an expression because of what she said to Ino. He thought it was funny. And the reason for why she's sits being Naruto in a lot of the classes she has with him will be known to all when you finished reading the short Omake I have. I didn't know where to put it in at so I just made it into a Omake hop you guys like it.

Omake- why no one sat behind Naruto

Naruto sat in his seat in his new school. Well it wasn't really new anymore he had been here for over a week. He felt everyone eyes on him as he sat listening to the teacher. A sigh escaped his lips. He knew why they were staring at him. It was because he was an ex gang leader. He also knew of the rumors that they had spread about him. Ad because of that not only was he watched constantly like an animal in the zoo but he also had no friends. All he had was a few people he would talk to every now and then. He laid his head on his desk as his eyes opened and closed slowly. He had stayed up majority of the night getting the rest of his things out of the hangout he and the gang members had. In layman terms, he was tired and his teacher constant droning on and on about whatever subject he was teaching wasn't helping. Before the boy knew it he was asleep.

The boy who sat right behind Naruto saw him fall asleep during one of the teacher lections. He was okay with it at least he didn't have to worry about Naruto suddenly getting angry with him and wanting to fight him. But when the teacher had started to pass out the papers the boy gulped. The teacher had started on the far right side of the room meaning it would take him some time to get over to them. He had time to wake Naruto up before the paper land on his desk. There was no way in the world he would get out of his seat to go over to Naruto desk. So he tried whispering the boy names. That didn't work. So he tired whispering it louder. That stilled didn't work. So he started beating on his desk hoping the noise would wake Naruto up. It was safe to say it didn't. the papers where now coming down his row so he started to shake Naruto to wake him up he then started to shake harder when the papers were getting closer to them. The papers where just about to land on Naruto desk when Naruto head shot up, and grabbed the boy hand tightly crushing it. Naruto then got out of his seat and started to beat the boy up. The last thing the boy saw before blacking out would scare him and everybody else for the rest of their life. It was Naruto but instead of the blue eyes he had they were red, his hair all out of place gave him a feral look as the whisker marks on his face looked deeper and longer. Not to mention that his already long canine teeth looked longer.

Naruto didn't get in trouble for that little incident because he wasn't in his right minds. His parents had told them. The boy didn't press charges for far of what Naruto would do to him purposely because of that. Yet Naruto still had to have a detention for falling asleep in the teacher class for the fifth time in a row.

And that is why people don't sit behind Naruto.

Well that's all folks I'll probably update next week unless something comes up. Then naturally I would have to postpone when I update the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey everyone an update

Imaginary Friend: And

Me: You know what didn't you leave already.

Imaginary Friend: Yeah well I came back.

Me: Why?

Imaginary Friend: Because I missed you...

Me: Aw

Imaginary Friend: And because i couldn't tease you while i was away.

Me: Whatever do the disclaimer.

Imaginary Friend: Sheena doesn't own Naruto.

Chapter 3 Teachers and roses

"Hinata", Kurenai shouted in shock a look of surprise all over face as tears gather in her eyes. A small smile graced Hinata's lips.

"Kurenai-chan it's good to see you again", the girl in question said as she looked away from the teacher. A look passed through Hinata's eyes before she looked back at the teacher. Kurenai had just a little past shoulder length black hair and red eyes. Hinata sighed as she realized Kurenai was going to want an explanation as to why she was here.

"_Then again I want an explanation as to why she here as well",_ Hinata thought as she studied her teacher and friend. Out of nowhere there was a cough from the blond haired blue eyed boy who was talking to Hinata not that long ago.

"So you guys know each other", Naruto ask after faking a cough. Hinata took her eyes away from Kurenai to look at Naruto. She needed away to change the conversation (And atmosphere) and Naruto just provided her with one.

"Anyway Kurenai-chan…san I would love to stay and chat but you have a class to teach and I have a teacher to learn from, so me and Naruto will go to our seats", Hinata said walking away from Kurenai. Kurenai nodded her head.

"Hinata", Kurenai called before Hinata was too far away, "I expect you to have the homework I give you done and your book in class next time you come." Everyone in the room paled as they turned to see Hinata reactions. Hinata had on a calm face expression like she always had on and cocked her head back a little.

"We'll see", she said then went over to her seat. Everyone paled even more (if it was possible) and turned to face Kurenai. Kurenai had a smile on her face as she let out a small laugh before she started teaching again. Halfway through the class Naruto looked over to her.

"So you know Kurenai huh", he ask. Hinata looked at him through her peripheral vision making her look threatening.

"I thought I told you I won't answer questions like that and beside from the little reunion I thought you be able to tell", Hinata answered as she started writing again. Naruto shrugged his shoulders but still didn't give up.

"What are you writing", Naruto asks. Hinata sent him a small smile.

"Notes", she lied smoothly. Naruto nodded his head, albeit it was slowly like he didn't really believe her. He left her alone after that letting her get back to whatever she writing. And she did just that. When she finished she folded it up into a small square and put it in her jean pocket. When the bell ranged Kurenai called Hinata to stay back like Hinata new she was. Hinata stayed in her seat until everyone was out. When they did leave Hinata left her seat and when over to where Kurenai was sitting at.

"I don't want to keep you waiting so I was wondering if we could meet up at the coffee shop near the school you know which one I'm talking about right", Kurenai ask. Hinata nodded her head.

"The one that sells that kind of tea you like right", Hinata asks although she already knows the answer. Kurenai nodded her head and smiled.

"It's good to see you again Hinata", Kurenai said. Hinata looked away from her not sure how to act.

"Um it nice to see you again too Kurenai-chan", Hinata said looking at the clock, "hey do you think you could write me a pass I think I'm going to be later than usual to the next class", Hinata said changing the topic. Kurenai eyes widen and nodded her head.

"Uh yeah sure", she said and wrote the pass out. She handed it to Hinata and watched as Hinata left the room. Hinata stepped outside Kurenai room closing the door behind her and sighed. She looked at all the other students watching her and sighed again. She saw as a minute ticked passed on the clock and let a small smile grace her lips.

"You guys are going to be late", she spoke calmly as she planted herself up against the door as a stamped of students rushed towards their next class. When they all disappeared Hinata made her way to her classroom. The bell had ranged three minutes ago and she was still looking for it. She let out a sigh when she finally got there.

"Man I hate going to new schools", she whispered to herself and entered the room.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Naruto XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Naruto XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Naruto XXXxxxXXX

Naruto entered his classroom and sat down in his chair. He was early for class meaning he got there before his friends. Not really caring at the moment he put his head down on his desks and tried to control his breathing. It finally dawned on him that he actually talked with Hinata all the way to Kurenai's math class and how she helped him out from getting detention.

"I heard about how Miss Ice princess got you out of detention and how some people saw you guys talking during your walk to class. She actually spoke to you huh", Sasuke said as he sat down in his seat.

"More importantly I heard that the new teacher Kurenai knew Hinata from somewhere and the Ice queen herself actually smiled and laughed. She also took a smartass response from Hinata without punishing her", Sakura said as she went to sit next to Sasuke. Naruto nodded his head telling them that the rumors were actually true.

"And you don't have a crush on her", Sakura ask him. Naruto looked up at her and smirked.

"That's my dear Watson is irrelevant to what you just said therefore I shall not answer it", Naruto replied in a British accent. Sakura glared at him.

"Watson! If anything I should be Sherlock", she told him. Naruto nodded his head slowly.

"Uh huh whatever you say", Naruto said.

"PAY ATTENTION", the teacher, Iruka, shouted at the class. When everybody was quiet he started talking about the Sengoku Jidai or the warring sate era. Naruto groaned and put his head back on his desks as he looked around the room. He saw that half the class was already asleep and others were either texting their friends passing notes or actually paying attention. He let out another groan as he closed his eyes.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Hinata XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Hinata XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Hinata entered the room and gave her teacher the pass Kurenai gave her just in case she was more than a few minutes late for class. Which she was. The teacher took the note and nodded his head and told her to sit down. Hinata went over to the back of the class and sat down.

"Hey Hinata", Ino said once the girl sat down. Hinata swore mentally and turned to face the blond haired girl. She gave her a nodded and smirked.

"Motor mouth", she said. Ino glared at her.

"Okay class take out your drawing materials and if you don't have any then there are some in the cabinet at the very back", the teacher spoke, "Now what I want you to draw for this week of school is your happiest memory. Now you don't have to get it done today or even have anything drawn or painted on paper because you have all week to do it now get started", he said then lazed back in his chair staring off into space. Hinata sighed as she stared at white canvas. She went to get some materials from the cabinet then went back to her seat.

"Why do you keep calling me motor mouth", the blond asks after a while. Hinata looked away from her canvas to look at Ino, who was looking at her in genuine confusion. Hinata sighed.

"Because", Hinata started, "You are missing that filter that everyone else has." She finished and went back to her work. She wasn't in the mood to talk. But Ino was more confused. And she wasn't afraid to tell ask what she was confused about.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata shook her head and went to looked back at her canvas.

"I prove my point." Ino glared at her again. The blond haired girl couldn't shake the feeling that Hinata had just insulted her in some way and was now laughing at her.

The bell ranged and everyone got up. They picked up their canvas and put them where the teacher told them to. Some of the kids had nothing on their canvas and others had just a few things. Hinata got up last and put the materials she borrowed from the cabinet up first. She then waited until everyone was gone from the canvas sections until she went over there and with hers. She placed hers at the bottom of the pile then left the class. A confused look crossed her face as she saw what room number her next class was. She thought a minute on where that was when the room popped back in her mind. Yeah she knew where that was, she had to pass it up on her way to this class. More than once that is.

Hinata walked slowly to her last period class knowing that because she was a new student they wouldn't punish her she sighed. Too bad she could only play the new student for about a week without being punish for being late and even that is stretching it some. Hinata eyes widen as she saw that she was actually on time for her last period of school. It seems like it was closer then she thought. She was about to enter the gym room when someone called her name. Hinata turned to see leaning on the wall by the gym door was Naruto. He had changed already. He was now wearing baggy dark green shorts and a large red shirt with the words "Konoha High" in green letters at the top then underneath that was his name.

"Hey we meet again", Naruto said as he got off the wall and walked over to her a grin on his face, "It must be fate." Hinata stared at him but said nothing. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well I see you made it here on time", he stated.

"Surprise me too", she said quietly as she looked away from him and stared into the gym room. Everyone was looking at them, probably trying to see if the rumors were true. Which rumors on the other hand she could care less about. Oh how she might regret that. Naruto looked at her in surprise although he quickly got rid of it. He really wasn't expecting her to talk back to him. Especially since Neji had told them so many times that she didn't really talk to people that much.

"_Doesn't explain why she was talking to me after lunch."_

"I see so", he said trying to act uninterested, "What did you and Kurenai-sensei talked about?" Hinata looked from the gym room back to him. She was quiet as she studied him. Her eyes narrowed a little and turned away from him sharply. She was going to have a deep reflection on this when she went back to the Hyuuga household. Naruto shifted to his other foot as he took Hinata's silence as a no.

"You don't have to tell me if…" Hinata turned back to him glared.

"You're being noisy", she said her glare lessening as she made her way into the gym room, "We didn't talk about anything I'm meeting her after school." Naruto nodded his head and went inside as well. Hinata made her way up to the teacher and told him that she was the new student.

"YOSH! MY YOUGHTFUL STUDENTS WE HAVE A NEW STUDENTS", he screamed to the class, and then in quieter tone (It was still loud), "Hinata tell the class a few thing about yourself." That actually got the students attention. They all perked up wanting to know more about the mysterious new student. Hinata went from looking at the class to staring at her gym Maito Gai her gym teacher.

"Come on Hinata, embrace the youth and tell people something about yourself", Gai told her while pumping his fist into the air. Now Hinata continued to stare at him as she took small steps away from him.

"Hinata you're not being very youthful", he told her. She finally blinked and sighed.

"Gomen nasai", she said while looked away from everybody. Gai quickly went into is famous (To him) pose and flashed a wide smile that shone for a quick moment. He then straightens up and patted Hinata on the shoulders. Something she didn't appreciate.

"That is fine little bud soon the flowers of your youth will shine brightly turning you into a beautiful rose", he shouted. Hinata frowned at him as her left eye twitched.

"Roses have thorns", Hinata deadpanned. Gai flashed another of his smiles and opened his mouth.

"That they do my youthful bud but everyone has flaws", he said still smiling. Hinata nodded her head.

"I see", she stated calmly. All but one student in the class sweat dropped.

"_What was there to see"_, they all thought. Hinata cleared her throat.

"So are there any seating charts I need to be made aware of", she said trying and succeeding at changing the subject.

"There are no arranging seats in this class for it limit your power of youth", he shouted, "You can it anywhere you want on the bleachers." Hinata nodded her heads and went to sit far away from everyone else on the bleachers. Especially a blond haired male, who for some reason – unknown to her – won't leave her alone.

* * *

Me: There we go everybody another chapter. Now the reason for Hinata attitude. well this wasn't the first time her mother had sent her off to live with someone and Hinata would usually know something about them before she leaves. this time her mother sent her to go live with her father. someone she knows nothing about. Why Neji doesn't like... well his reason will come up eventually. Why Hinata only talk to more than the others at the school. that's because he remind her of someone.

Imaginary Friend: You forgot to enplane how kurenai knows Hinata and about her being in the gang.

Me: Well how Kurenai met Hinata will come up soon and her being in the gang was actually one of the real rumors that was going one. one of the reason why Neji don't trust her.

Imaginary Friend: What about the filter comment to Ino.

Me: That was just Hinata basically telling Ino she the same as a kid who can't tell when not to ask a question about things. that Ino couldn't see the effect that comment or question might have on someone.

Imaginary Friend: Well that's all folks. stick around for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Here you go chapter 4 is here.

Imaginary Friend: No need for the applause everybody she doesn't deserve it.

Me: *Shouts* Hey don't tell people that if they want to give applause to me then let them I'm not complaining or anything.

Imaginary Friend: Of course your not you never complain and that is your problem. You're to soft spoken and you don't like confrontation.

Me: * Looks up from computer* That's a problem how?

Imaginary Friend: *Slaps forehead* You my friend have a serious problem.

Me: *Stares with emotionless eyes* So you're a girl right.

Imaginary friend: *Stares at me with shock* * Shakes head then turned away to leave*

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character in it

* * *

Chapter 4 Teachers and Roses part 2

Once Hinata found herself a seat away from everybody yet still close enough to hear Gai launched into a very (annoying) youthful conversation about the power of youth to get eve bodies spirits up. Ironically only one person spirit was raised throughout the whole speech and it was just the clone of Gai, Rock Lee. Hinata rolled her eyes as she watched them shout each other's name back in forth while hugging. Her eyes danced around the room looking everything taking it all in. when she finished she looked back at Gai who at that moment just got done with his loud youth filled speech.

"Now class we are going to run around the gym until the end of the period show everybody your POWER OF YOUTH!" Gai said. Everybody except Hinata groaned as they stood up and prepared for their run. A girl with long light brown hair and light purple eyes saw Hinata didn't move and smirk as she raised her hands.

"_This will get her from messing with my Naruto-kun."_ the girl thought.

"Yes Shion what is it?" Gai shouted.

"Well I was thinking that since everyone else was participating in this youthful exercise that the new girl Hinata should show her youthful side and do them as well." Shion asks while smiling. The smile o her face didn't last long as she turned to look at Hinata only to see the girl glaring at her that could make hell freeze over. If looks could kill, Shion suddenly felt scared but glared at her in return as not to show weakness. Hinata smiled as she glared at the girl who was about to make her do some work. The smile then widen as she found a way out of it.

"YOSH! THAT IS A GREAT IDEA SHION. HINATA SHOW EVERYBODY YOUR POWER OF YOUTH BY RUNNING LAPS WITH THEM." Gai screamed to the world. Hinata continued to smile and glare at Shion as she answered.

"I would Gai-sensei because I really want to show my powers of youth and turn into that beautiful rose you said I could be but I don't have a gym suit so if I do run I would get my clothes all sweaty and smelly. But I really want to show my powers of youth so is it okay if I just walk today?" Hinata ask. She looked away from Shion and turned to face Gai. Gai went into his pose and smiled.

"Of course you can walk today and until you get your gym suit I would not expect you to do that much." Gai shouted. Hinata nodded her head and her face went back to the emotionless mask she had up as she started walking around the gym as everyone passed her up.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Naruto XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Naruto XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Naruto XXXxxxXXX

Naruto and the gang watched the confrontation that had just happened. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten shook their heads as they caught on to what Shion was trying to do. They all ran in a group as they laughed.

"You would think she wouldn't mess with an ex delinquent." Ino said as they ran. Sakura Tenten nodded her head.

"Hey did you see the look she gave Shion?" Tenten added. Ino and Sakura nodded their heads.

"I would hate to be her at the moment." Ino replied.

"I would hate to be here ever." Sakura said. The others laughed and nodded their heads. At this time Naruto was with Neji and Sasuke talking to them. But unlike the girl conversation theirs was not about what just happened. Then again their really didn't have anything to converse about until Neji made something.

"You have a crush on her." he stated like it was nothing. And like everyone else who is accused of something out of the blue…he fell. Getting up quickly and dusting imaginary dirt off of him he looked over at Neji and Sasuke.

"What are you talking about I don't have a crush on her." Naruto told him. Sasuke shook his head.

"Then why do you keep talking to her?" he ask. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"What she's new and a mystery I just want to know more about here. I mean that is how you make friends right?" Naruto countered as he started to speed up. Sasuke and Neji easily matched his speed.

"Yes but you continue to talk to her despite my warnings." the white eyed boy said. Naruto sighed.

"So I think she's interesting and want to know more about here and besides I'm an ex gang member she has nothing on me." Naruto told them while ginning. Neji and Sasuke shook their heads.

"From what I hear from Neji, the girl crazy and you're crazy for chasing after here." Sasuke spoke. Naruto glared at him.

"Ah shut up." he told them trying and failing miserably at ending the conversation.

"You can pursue her at your own risk Naruto but when it won't work. Never say I didn't warn you." Neji said then went over to the girls. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke who just shook his head and followed the Hyuuga boy. Naruto sighed and followed after them a little while later. He was almost there when someone touched him.

"Hey Naruto." Shion flirted while batting her eyelashes. Naruto mentally groan while smiling weakly at her.

"Hey Shion how's it going." Naruto asks laughing nervously.

"It's going good just yesterday mother gave me my allowance and took me to the story where I bought a lot of clothes anyway enough about that I was just wounding how everything was going with you." she ask running next to him.

"Oh well everything been going good." he said looking around. He saw his friends and pleaded them with his eyes to help him. They laughed and shook their heads. Shion nodded her head missing the look (And vibe) Naruto was giving.

"That's good so I was wounding if you wanted to watch a movie later with me?" she ask. Naruto mentally pleaded to every god out there and then some. And the gods he pleaded to felt generous answered his pleas. Though they only answered for their amusement.

"Hey Naruto." a quiet voice said from right beside him. He turned to his side and saw Hinata running nest to him with ease. Naruto slowed down and she did as well.

"Yeah." he asks while silently thanking her.

"I was wounding to you know a coffee shop that sells bubble tea Kurenai told me to she wanted to meet me in a coffee shop after school and me doing before thinking told her I know what she was talking about?" Hinata told him quietly yet Shion still heard her.

"Oh I heard that you knew Kurenai-sensei so how did you guys meet?" the light brown headed girl asks forgetting her earlier question to Naruto. Hinata was quiet as images of how she met Kurenai ran through her mind. Though no matter how much remembering that night caused her pain it never showed on her face. Her mask she had perfected years ago was perfect. When her mask was up no one could tell how she felt, no one but him that is.

"You're being noisy gossip girl." Hinata replied. Shion glared at her as Naruto tried hard to not show his amusement. Being who he was he didn't have to try that hard.

"What did you call me." she all but screeched at Hinata. Hinata shook her head.

"Now, now you're being very un youthful at the moment Shion. You have to embrace your power of youth before you become the thorny vine everyone sees you as", Hinata said the emotionless face she had made her sound serious.

"I think you got it wrong Hinata-chan, he said rose not thorny vine", Shion said with a smirk, happy to get one on the new girl. Hinata on the other hand shook her head.

"No I mean thorny vine. You see because a rose no matter the thorns and flaws it still have good qualities as well", Hinata said, "You on the other hand are a thorny vine there is nothing good about you. You hurt people and only do things you and only you will benefit from." Shion growled at her and stomped back to her friends.

"Thanks", Naruto said once she was gone. Hinata was quiet.

"Thant went differently then how I expected it to go." she said finally. Naruto raised a brow.

"And how did you expected it to go?" he ask. Hinata looked up at him.

"Differently", she answered. A sigh escape his lips as he nodded his head. Did he expect her to answer with a different answer than that?

"I was serious", she started suddenly, "I…I don't know the name of the place." Naruto eyes widen. Now that he wasn't expecting. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he answered her.

"The coffee shop you're referring to is Konoha Coffee." Naruto answered. Hinata nodded her head.

"Thanks", she replied before looking around, "It seems your friends want to talk to you." Naruto nodded his head.

"Talk to you later." he said, albeit it was more like a question. Hinata made a humming sound and nodded her head once. Naruto grinned at her and went over to his friends.

"So what were you and the new girl talking about", Ino ask once he got there. She was always one for information.

"Nothing she just saved me unlike a couple of people I know then she asks me about a certain coffee shop I told her and then came over here." Naruto answered like it was nothing. Sakura made a humming sound like she believed him while Tenten and Ino gave him a pointed look. Naruto shook his head and turned to see Sasuke and Neji looking away from him.

"Whatever." Naruto spoke and sped up to get away from his friends. They all laughed and ran to catch up with him. That didn't happen.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Hinata XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Hinata XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Hinata XXXxxxXXX

Hinata walked out of the school building and sighed. It would take some time for Kurenai to meet her at Konoha coffee so she headed over to the Hyuuga household to change her clothes. Once she got there she took a quick shower and change into a black hoodie and a pair of dark purple skinny jeans. Putting on her shoes she exited her room and left the house without talking to anyone. It took her a few minutes to find out where Konoha coffee was and once there she went inside looking for Kurenai. Finding her at the last booth in the shop she went over and sat down in front of her. Kurenai smiled at her and put the papers she was grading away.

"Hinata." Kurenai said once she saw her. Hinata nodded her head yet had no response to what she just spoke. Finding something to say she opened her mouth to speak.

"Kurenai-chan why did you move here and why do you work at Konoha high?" the lavender eyed girl asks. Kurenai let out a sigh.

"Well the thing was when you moved away it wasn't that long that I realized that the only thing that was keeping me in that neighborhood was you. So after a while I packed up and left. And since I was a teacher back there I thought that I could become one here and seeing as Konoha is one of the best school out there I thought I would be making some good pay teaching there", Kurenai said. Hinata nodded her head.

"Hey I'm going to get something to drink you want me to get you something", Hinata ask. Kurenai nodded her head but before she could give Hinata her order Hinata put her hand up.

"I already know what you want", she said. Kurenai laughed quietly as Hinata went up to the counter and ordered their drinks. When she got them she went back to her seat.

"Here", she said handing her the drink before sitting down with her own drink in her hand. Kurenai took a few sips from her tea before putting her drink on the table to watch Hinata.

"So tell me Hinata why are you here", the woman ask. Hinata raised a brow.

"You didn't here", Hinata ask calmly though she knew that wasn't what Kurenai meant.

"You mean about Hiashi being your father and how you're living with him. Yes I know that part but why did you come here now why not sooner?" Kurenai ask. Hinata sighed and picked up her drink, taking a few sips while she thought of a suitable answer.

"Mother sent me over to live with him. I think she thinks that I would act better or something", Hinata said finally settling for something close to the truth. Kurenai took another sip and nodded her head. What Hinata told her was probably true but there was more too it and she knew it.

"Is that it", Kurenai asks. Hinata looked down at her drink and started to roll it between her hands as she thought of a something to tell Kurenai that would quell her suspicions.

"Mother said that she couldn't handle me at the time being so she sent me to live with Hiashi", Hinata told her after a while.

"_Well at least I'm not lying but I'm not telling the..." _Hinata mussing was cut short when Kurenai grabbed her hands. Hinata looked at her friend and teacher while raising a brow.

"Hinata you're going to waste your drink if you keep doing that", Kurenai told her while letting go of her hands. Hinata nodded her head and took a sip before looking out the window. Looking away from the pointed look Kurenai was giving her. The woman was going to ask her. Hinata just knew it Kurenai was going to ask her.

"So how was your first meeting with Hiashi", Kurenai ask. Hinata groaned and put her head down on the table as her memory brought her back to the first time she saw Hiashi and her other family members.

_Flashback_

_Hinata had just got back home from her friend house. She pulled her hood down and closed the door upon her entry. The house was silent except for the sounds of tears coming from the living room. Rolling her eyes Hinata went into the kitchen to pick up a water bottle for her and ice cream for her mother. When she couldn't find it she went into the living room. Her mother was in her pajamas on the couch with boxes of tissue around her. Her dark blue hair was all out of place and the missing ice cream container on the table in front of her. Hinata shifted to her other foot and bit her as she thought about how to comfort her mother. Seeing as she came up with nothing she just went over there and gave her a hug as she ask her what was wrong, the standard things to calming people down. Apparently her mother didn't know that and smack Hinata on the face before turning around to cry some more. Biting her lips again Hinata asks her mother again what was wrong._

"_You're leaving me again", her mother shouted at her._

"_You're sending me away again", Hinata wanted to say to her but held back. Her mother was the one who was upset. She had a duty to do to make sure her mother was alright. _

"_You're going to live with that bastard", her mother cried out. Hinata gave her another hug while frowning. That was a nice thing to say about the man she was sending her to live with._

"_It's going to be okay mother", Hinata said while rubbing her mother back, "Everything is going to be okay." Her mother stopped crying and jumped up knocking the bowel of ice cream she had on her lap onto the floor. It was melted anyway._

"_You're right", her mother said with a smile on her face, "Okay Hinata clean that stuff up then go pack your bag you have some walking to do so only pack things that you can carry over a long distance." Her mother then bounced her way up the stairs. Probably to go call some people and tell them about a party she's going to throw. Hinata said nothing as she went back into the kitchen to get the mop and mopped the floor. She then put the ice cream container in the sink to have it go down the drain and she washed the bowel and spoon. When she was done she went up stairs and into her room to pack a few clothes. Once she finished Hinata washed up and went to sleep since she had to leave early in the morning._

_The next day Hinata was woken from her mother entered with a bang. Hinata washed up, put on some clothes, and grabbed her bag. She headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her mother was there sipping on some coffee. They said nothing to each other as Hinata made her something to eat before she left. Once Hinata finished eating she cleaned her mess up and stood by the door._

"_See you later mother", she said as she opened the door._

"_Yeah see you later", her mother called out before the door closed. Hinata walked down the street as people either moved out of her way or greeted her. She made a humming noise as she saw this. She had just crossed the street when her friend pulled up in her car._

"_Get in the car Hinata", Kin said as she opened the door. Hinata got inside and put her book bag in the backseat. It was quiet as Kin drove quickly through the town to get out. Once out Kin slowed down so she wouldn't get pulled over and looked over at Hinata every now and then. Hinata although she was looking straight ahead knew that Kin was stealing looks at her._

"_Yes", Hinata ask calmly. Not even a hint of worry was in her voice. Kin sighed._

"_You look fine", she answered referring to yesterday. Hinata made a humming sound not knowing how to respond to that. They pulled up to a red light and Kin used that time to look over at Hinata._

"_How can you stay calm all the time", the black haired teen asks. Hinata raised a brow._

"_I'm not calm all the time just yesterday I was balling my eyes out", Hinata said. Kin looked away from her when the light turned green._

"_And if I were you I would be crying too. But you're almost always calm how", Kin questioned. Hinata didn't answer. It wasn't because that she didn't know how, but that she didn't want to answer. They came up to the Hyuuga household and looked at it. It has big for one thing, and it was whitish lavender color. It was big and whitish lavender. Hinata glared at it as Kin gaped at it._

"_You can drop me off here", Hinata started, "I could go from here." Kin gave her a look._

"_Are you sure" she asks. Hinata nodded her head and opened the door once she stopped the car. She then ducked her head to look Kin in the eyes as she opened her mouth to speak._

"_I'll come see you whenever I can okay", Hinata told her. Kin nodded her head._

"_You better", Kin said then drove off. Hinata let out a sigh as she turned to face the house. Walked slowly with her bag on her shoulder she made it up to the door. Ringing the door bell and knocking on it three times. She then waited for someone to open the door. With a sigh Hinata turned around to watch the neighborhood._

"_Yes can I help you." A voice brought Hinata back to facing the house. Hinata saw a woman looking down at her almost with a sneer. Right away Hinata knew that person was a snob and hated her._

"_I'm here to see Hiashi", Hinata told her calmly, "So are you going to let me in or are you going to go get him." The woman looked her up and down then raised a brow._

"_And what business do you have with him", she sneered at Hinata. Hinata sighed as she observes the woman._

"_Because I'm his daughter", Hinata told her. The woman gave her a look._

"_Sorry but you're a little too old to be Hanabi", the woman said. Hinata raised a brow._

"_Who the hell is Hanabi", Hinata ask before shaking her head, "I just need to see Hiashi he would tell you." The woman snorted._

"_And I should believe you why", she started, "Hiashi is a very busy man and I don't see someone of your status related in any way to his." Hinata narrowed her eyes a little as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a note._

"_This is a letter that Hiashi sent to my mother telling her that he would be pleased to take me in now are you going to stand there and tell me that this is not his signature", Hinata said. All throughout her speech Hinata didn't raise her voice if it wasn't for the slight narrow of her eyes you wouldn't even know she was angry. The woman read the letter but said nothing. When she finished she gave Hinata another glare._

"_It could simply be a fake but to ease your conscience I will go get Hiashi-sama and when he tell you to leave you will leave and also you shall address Hiashi-sama just at that", the woman said then left. Hinata let out a sigh when the woman closed the door on her and went to sit on the step. A few minutes later Hinata could hear the door opened and the woman say something about a deluded kid say that she was his daughter. Shaking her head Hinata stood up and faces the door._

"_You are Hinata I presume", Hiashi ask. Hiashi was old with long black hair and white eyes he was wearing a formal kimono as he observed the girl in front of him. Hinata nodded her head and handed him the letter. She was on guard the moment he started looking at her. Hiashi read the letter and nodded his head._

"_It's good to finally see you Hinata", he said with a small smile. Hinata rolled her eyes but said nothing. Hiashi moved out of the way so she could enter the house and when she did the door closed behind her_

Flash Back Ends.

"It was okay", Hinata replied after a while. Kurenai nodded her head but had a feeling that it was a while before she actually saw Hiashi. Finishing up the rest of her drink, her expression turned serious.

"Hinata", she asks seriously, "Are you out?" Hinata nodded her head.

"Yeah I got out two years ago" Hinata replied. Kurenai nodded her head and smiled.

"Good", she said, "So how's Kin?" Hinata looked at her and smirked. They had told Kurenai about what they had done and every now and then Kurenai would help out.

"She's not moving any more", Hinata said, "At least not unless mother wanted to move out here I want Kin to keep an eye on her. And the letter I was writing in your class explains that…so I was wounding if you could drive me over there?"

Me: There you have it another good chapter of Where the Heart is.

* * *

Imaginary Friend: *Sits in a corner and draws circle*

Me: *Looks over at the corner then back to back to the readers* Well...um about Shion being the mean girl. well i just needed somebody to fill that role and i pretty much have a role for everybody else and it was to early to make so many of my own characters.

Imaginary friend: *Got up from the corner and went over to Sheena and faces the readers with a zombie like expression* See you later... hope you enjoyed the chapters so far... and will continue to read...

Me: Yeah and continue to stick around maybe we will fine out what gender my imaginary friend is.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hey everybody. I would like to thank everybody you took the time to review this store. Well thank you rose tiger for telling me Shion real hair color. I had read somewhere that it was a light brown color so i put that. and to Bloodwolf117 and everybody else who had this question. Yes Hinata will be getting nicer to some people.

Me: Hey look i put up another chapter.

Imaginary friend: I'm pretty sure they can see that.

Me: Hey you're talking to me again.

Imaginary friend: Yeah if you call talking about someone talking to them.

Me: Hate me love me it doesn't matter because you're still thinking of me.

Imaginary friend: * Shakes his head*

Me: So are you ready to tell us what gender you are?

Imaginary friend: *Glares at Sheena then leaves room*.

Me: *Shrugs shoulders* I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 5 Friends and dinner

Kurenai laughed at Hinata. Not because of the question she asks but because it wasn't often you would find the girl in an unsure state. And that question right now showed how unsure she was. Kurenai nodded her head and told Hinata that she would be happy to take her down there and ask her why she wrote a note if she could just tell her herself. Hinata response 'There are other things on here as well'. So Hinata threw the cups away and both of them left out of the coffee shop to go all the way down to Kin house. Once there Hinata told Kurenai to hide and knocked on the door exactly three times. Kin opened the door and greeted Hinata.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be back this early", the black head girl said. Hinata nodded her head.

"Yeah I didn't think I was either but I have a favor to ask you and a surprise for you", the girl told her. Kin raised a brow.

"Oh…what is it", she asks. Hinata gestured for Kurenai to come over. Once Kurenai was out in the opened Kin eyes widen as she screamed and ran up to hug the older woman. After they were done hugging Kin ushered them into the house and into a seat in the living room. Once there Kin sat down and ask what Kurenai was doing here and how did she meet Hinata.

"Well I had just recently got a job at Konoha High which is the school Hinata here just transferred to", Kurenai answered. Kin nodded her head and turned to Hinata.

"So you said that you have a favor to ask", the black eyes teen ask. Hinata nodded her head.

"Yeah normally I would have to you somewhere close to me but mother is starting again and I want you to keep a close eye on her", Hinata said reaching into her pocket where she had the note, "This will tell you everything more than I would besides I wrote it so I wouldn't forget." Hinata finished by making a comical face. Kin rolled her eyes and took the note while Kurenai chuckled. After reading the note Kin put it in her pocket and nodded her head.

"Sure I'll look after her think of it as me paying you back", Kin answered a smile on her face. Hinata nodded her head and stood up.

"I would stay but Hiashi wanted me home for dinner. He's tired of my disappearing act around this time", Hinata told them. Kurenai was about to get up as well when Hinata pushed her down.

"Stay I could walk there myself besides you guys need to catch up", Hinata told her. Kurenai shook her head and stood up.

"I can always come back once I'm done and I want to make sure you get home safe", Kurenai said. Hinata nodded her head reluctantly and walked towards the door, Kin being the one to close the door when they left. The car ride to Hinata new house was silent. Once they got there Hinata got out the car and went up to her door. She ranged the doorbell and waited for someone to answer it. To her surprise Hiashi himself answered the door.

"I see you can actually follow the rules", he said. He moved out of her way so she could enter. Once inside he closed the door. Hinata said nothing to that and pulled off her shoes.

"Care to tell me where you were", Hiashi asks. Hinata gave him a look but shook her head and walked off. Hiashi sighed as he watch her retreating back shaking his head he opened his mouth and told her not to be late for dinner. Hinata made no movement that she heard and or will follow what he said. Once dinner came and Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji entered the dining room to see Hinata sitting down reading something. Surprised they went to take a seat.

"I see so you followed my instructions", Hiashi said. Hinata didn't say anything only put her book up. Hanabi stared at the girl who was seated on the opposite side of her. This was her older half sister. Hanabi shook her head. She didn't understand how someone of her blood could turn out like this. She frowned at the older girl. Hinata feeling somebody watching her looked up.

"You need something", Hinata ask calmly, her face expressionless. Hanabi eyes widen a little before shaking her head.

"Then can you not stare at me I hate it when people do that especially while I'm eating… it's really rude", Hinata said. With that said the food was brought into the dining room. The only sound was the spoons hitting the plate and the sound of chewing. Hinata frowned. No one was saying anything. Why doesn't anyone talk? Finishing her food she was about to get up when Hiashi stopped her. Confused – but not letting it show – Hinata sat right back down.

"Since you haven't have dinner with us you wouldn't know, but after dinner we usually set and talk about our day and anything we need", Hiashi said. Hinata nodded her head and watch as Hanabi opened her mouth.

"Well father school was like it always was a bore but when I went over Amy house she me and her talked about the news and what's current and what's not. Well Amy then ask me what Hinata was like so I told her", Hanabi said, "I told her what she was like down to the T. Amy laughed at me and told me that I was unfortunate to have someone like her living here can you believe that." Hanabi looked over at Hinata when she was done speaking to gauge her reaction. Too bad for Hanabi, Hinata had control over emotion ever since she was young. Though in Hanabi favor Hinata let out a sigh and shook her head.

"I find that hard to believe…you describing me down to the T since you guys didn't even know I was alive until a week ago", Hinata said while looking between her and Hiashi. Hiashi was clam but his eyes narrowed a little. Hinata then kept her eyes on Hanabi.

"So to correct you're earlier statement you told your friend…Amy…only what you know about me not what I'm like." Hinata then turned to face Neji. Neji seeing this narrowed his eyes at her.

"So where are your parents I haven't seen or heard of them at all", Hinata said. She cocked her head to the side as she asked it and right away the answer came to her mind. But it was too late she couldn't take back what she said.

"They're dead", Neji answered, his voice strained as he tried to get the words out. Hinata nodded her head and turned to look away. Hanabi choose this moment to speak up.

"Usually people say I'm sorry when something like that happens", the younger girl said. Hinata looked at her and let a small smile on her face.

"Well at least now Neji has something real to bitch to his friends about that stars me", Hinata said. Hiashi frowned at her.

"Hinata you shouldn't say things like that it's rude and you should apologies to him right now", Hiashi told her sternly. Hinata stayed quiet as she stared at him. Getting up she turned to look at Neji.

"I'm sorry", Hinata said, "For now and you're parents." When she had finished shocking them she left the room and headed towards hers. Inside her room Hinata sat in the dark. The only light available was the light coming from her window. That is until her phone range. Hinata picked it up and answered it.

* * *

Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji stared at the spot where Hinata was once at. They were confused naturally. They expected her to not apologies especially when she turned quiet and just stared at Hiashi. But she did apologized. The girl was a mystery. Hiashi had called the maids in to clean up the dining room as the others left. Hiashi went to his study as Hanabi followed Neji to his room. Once inside she closed the door and sat on his bed as Neji went to sit at his desk.

"Yes Hanabi", Neji ask not bothering to turn around. Hanabi frowned a little at that but opened her mouth to speak anyway.

"I'm curious about Hinata", she said. Neji rolled his eyes.

"You and everyone else in this town" he muttered. Hanabi shook her head.

"Yeah but she lives here and we should know more about the girl", Hanabi said, "What if she's stealing from us or what if she's involved in something big what if…"

"She's not", Neji said interrupting he speech. Hanabi frowned. She never did like being interrupted.

"And how do you know that", Hanabi countered. Neji turned around to look at her for the first time since they entered his room. With his face as emotionless as it almost always was, he replied.

"Do you really think that Hiashi your father would let some street rat in without knowing anything about them think Hanabi", Neji said. Although even as he said this he couldn't stop the feeling that he was wrong. And it wasn't everyday Neji Hyuuga was wrong.

* * *

Hiashi one of the most respected company owners out there sat in his office with his elbows on his desks and his face in his hands. It wasn't every day the business owner was tired out or even showed it. But today wasn't like every other day. The morning started off relativity nice which was a big difference ever since Hinata came to live with them. Maybe it was the fact that she was settling in finally or it was because she had to go to school. Having snooped around in her room once she left told him the answer to his question. And seeing as she still had her bags pack didn't really tip the scale over to the former side. Another thing that changed was the fact that Hitome finally picked up her phone. He had been trying to get in touch with her all week and she had finally answered her phone. Yet he was disturbed all throughout the phone call. He had called her in the first place to see if she could have Hinata medical records transferred to his hospital. She had agreed naturally but then started explaining it would be a big file and probably won't be all there until a week later. He had ask her why and she replied by saying that they had moved around a lot and she still didn't have all of Hinata medical records. Now that confused him but the tone she said it in confused him more. Was she happy that didn't have all of her medical records?

Hiashi told her that was fine and they would just have to wait until they get her next physical. She then told him that she had to go because she was throwing a party and she had to get ready. When he questioned what the party was for she told him it was a secret. They said their goodbyes and he hanged the phone up. Then there was the stuff at his office. He had little to no paperwork to do. Now that really surprised him. Seeing this once he was done with the paperwork he had to do and the orders he gave everyone he went back home to him house.

Now that is where he really did his thinking. It was quiet real quiet. He thought about what he was going to do with Hinata. There was oblivious something wrong with her. Yet Hiashi didn't know what to do. A knock on his door woke him up from his mussing.

"Come in."He told the person. A woman in a maid uniform entered the room. She had long blond hair and brown eyes. She had a black book in her hands as she came up to him.

"Akiko", Hiashi greeted her. She smiled at him as she came forward and held out the little black book.

"I found this when I was cleaning up the dining room. It had a bunch of number in it with dollars sign along with people names. So I thought it was yours", Akiko said handing him the black book. Hiashi eyes widen a fraction when he saw the book. It was the same book Hinata was reading when they came into the dining room. Taking the book from Akiko he smiled.

"Thank you Akiko", he thanked. Akiko bowed her head hiding the blush that appeared on her face and walked out of the room. Once Akiko left the room Hiashi opened the book. Seeing the same thing Akiko described Hiashi put the book down and side. There was no way Hinata could have all this money.

Was she stealing from somewhere? Sighing Hiashi put the book down and picked up his phone. Dialing a number he talked to his best friend. Once he picked up they talked a little bit before Hiashi told him the real problem as to why he called. His friend told him it was okay and that they could come over and that his wife actually wanted to meet Hinata. Hiashi told him okay and that they would see them soon maybe this Saturday. His friend told him that it was fine and then they both hanged the phone up.

"_If anyone could help her it's her", _Hiashi thought then went back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had just got being out in about and decided to get him some ramen for dinner. A while later he had called his friends up seeing what they wanted to do when they all agreed to just come to his house. So Naruto went to his kitchen to pop some popcorn as he looked through his movie collection to see if he had anything to watch that they haven't seen already. Sighing and just taking everything down to the movie room. He would leave them to pick out whatever they wanted to eat. Once he had all that down he went to his parent room.

"Hey Naruto", his mother, Kushina, said. His mother had long red hair and bright blue eyes. She was currently in her bed reading a book about martial arts.

"Hey mom where dad is he still at work", a nod from his mother answered his questioned, "Any way some of my friend are going to be coming over so I just wanted to inform you before you start parading down the stairs in your pajamas again." Kushina blushed. It happened not that long ago she wasn't aware that Naruto had friends over so she walked down to the kitchen in her pajamas which consisted of a skin tight tank top and pajama pants with a robe over it. Usually the robe was untied. As she went to the kitchen she saw one of Naruto little friends. They blushed and made a crude comment, Kushina beat him up, and he wasn't allowed to come over to their house anymore. That was the last time they ever had contact with them. Kushina picked a pillow besides her and threw it at her laughing son. It hit him. Shaking his head Naruto left his mother to read her book. He went back down to the kitchen to get the popcorn and put them into a bowel. He was about to take it into the movie room when his doorbell ranged. Setting it down where he was he went to answer it.

"Hey Naruto", Sakura said as she entered the house followed by Sasuke and the others. He nodded at them and went to pick up the bowel of popcorn he set down on the table. Once he had it they all followed him into the movie room and sat down on the floor in a circle by Naruto movie pile.

"So what movie do you guys want to see", the whisker boy asks while glancing at his pile. They all took a look at the pile before shaking their heads. Naruto did have too many movies.

"Let's pass on the movie at the moment", Tenten said looking over at Neji, "I want to learn more about Hinata." Neji looked back at her confused. He then let out a sigh as he sat up straight.

"You say that like I know a lot about her", he said to her. Tenten shrugged her shoulders as Ino piped in.

"It doesn't matter just tell us what you know about her", the blond said. Neji let out another sigh.

"Well I know her birthday it's the twenty seventh of December", Neji said, "She loves cinnamon rolls and she has an attitude problem. She's someone that you shouldn't associate yourself with", a pointed look in Naruto direction, "And that's about it I heard that she was in a gang back where she lived before she lived with us but the signs obviously points to her being a delinquent." They all nodded their heads.

"Not really", Sasuke who been quiet throughout the whole talk spoke up.

"What do you mean", Neji ask. Sasuke sighed. He really wasn't planning on talking.

"You guys know next to nothing about her right", Sasuke questioned. Neji nodded his head and Sakura finally caught on.

"Well if that's the case then Hinata probably know next to nothing about you guys making her feel out of place living with you guys", Sasuke finished. Neji stayed quiet and thought about it just like the others were doing. Even that little piece of information that Sasuke had given them didn't change his view on Hinata. She had no right to just pop up out of the blue like that. She had no rights to anything.

* * *

Me: Well that's the chapter. hoped you enjoyed it.

Imaginary friend: I have nothing to say.

Me: Anyway the note Hinata had given Kin was simply just a note telling her certain things she had to watch out for with her mother and to make sure her mother was taking her pills. Another thing. I'm not making Neji and Hanabi just hate Hinata. they have a real reason as to why they don't like her. Hinata doesn't know it because she was kept in the dark about it but they do have a reason.

Imaginary friend: There you go. and now for the "Pay attention to this" section. "She had no rights to anything." what does Neji mean by this.

Me: Well that's all folks.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Sorry for the late update. It's just I wanted to do this differently then my other stories so I wanted to stay a certain chapter ahead of the one I updated. And for good news - other than there being an update - I found out the gender of my imaginary friend.

Imaginary Friend: You should have had to find out my gender. you thought me up.

Me: Who cares.

Imaginary Friend: Obviously you since you wanted to find out so much.

Me: *Shrugs shoulder* anyway I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 6 Tuesday

_Hiashi led Hinata into the house and gave her a tour, telling her all about it. He showed her his room and office, her room. He showed her where the bathrooms were and where other people rooms. Once they had finished the tour Hiashi led Hinata into the dining room where two people a boy and a girl sat eating lunch. The boy had long black hair tied in a ponytail just like Hiashi. He had pale skin and white eyes like Hiashi. Yet he looked nothing like him. The girl on the other hand looked more like Hiashi then Hinata herself did. The same skin tone hair color and the way she carried herself. Once they had entered the room the boy and girl turned to look at her._

"_Hanabi Neji this is Hinata", Hiashi introduced them, "Hinata this is Hanabi and Neji." They raised a brow at Hinata as they greeted her. Hinata nodded her head in their direction but said nothing._

"_Hinata here will be living with us", Hiashi told them. And that's when all hell broke loose. The little girl Hanabi stood up outrage at what she heard. There was no way she was going to let someone mooch off of them._

"_Father how can you let some street rat stay here with us what if she deicide to steal form us", Hanabi shouted. Her shouting cause some of the maids and servants to start listening in on the conversation. Hiashi sighed. He knew something like this was going to happen._

"_One Hinata is not a street rat. Two, I am letting Hinata stay here because she is as much a part of this family as you two are", Hiashi told them. Neji being the only calm one of the two caught on to what he was saying._

"_You mean she has our blood in her", Neji ask. Hiashi nodded his head as Hanabi looked on with confusion._

"_Hinata is my daughter from my first wife", he told them, "And I want you guys to treat her with respect." He then turned to face Hinata, "And you will do the same." Hinata rolled her eyes but nodded her head. The other two nodded their heads as well._

"_Good", Hiashi said, "I have things to do so I will leave you three to talk." And with that he left them by their selves. Hinata stood standing observing them as they seemed to do the same with her. Only they were sitting down. Hanabi smirked as she opened her mouth to speak._

"_Is that the only thing you brought with you", she ask pointing to Hinata book bag. She was trying to get her riled up. Maybe then her father would deem her to troublesome and throw her back where ever he got her. _

"_Nope the rest of the stuff is still at the house", Hinata told her. Once she finished talking she went to go into her room where she wasn't seen again until the next day. _

Hinata woke up early in the morning to someone knocking on her door. She got out of the bed after a while and went over to her door. As she headed over to her door she walked passed her mirror and stopped. Looking at herself in the mirror she frowned. Her eyes swept over her body and her face stayed the same. Hearing the knock on her door again she turned her head away from the mirror and went over to it. Opening it she saw one of the made there.

"You're Akiko right", Hinata ask. Akiko nodded her head and smiled.

"Yeah um I came to tell you that you have school soon and to get dressed", Akiko said while bowing. Hinata stared at her.

"Don't bow to me okay", Hinata said. Akiko looked up only to see Hinata closing the door in her face. Laughing quietly and shaking her head Akiko went to wake the others up. Hinata once she closed the door on the woman face went to wash up in the bathroom that was connected to her room. Once done she went and put on a black hoodie along with black skinny jeans and her black converse. When she finished Hinata exited her room and went down to the dining room where she knew everyone else was at.

"It seems the beauty queen as woken", Hanabi said once she saw Hinata. Hinata naturally ignored her and went to get her something to eat. Mad Hanabi huffed and got up to leave. Neji shot her a look and stood up as well.

"Hiashi wanted me to walk to school with you", he said staring at her. Hinata raised a brow.

"Why I know the way", she said, "And can't you drive." Unaware that the last statement would set him off, she said it. Neji slammed his hands on the table and got up to leave. Confused she turned to look at the only occupant in the room besides her. Akiko who was watching the whole thing went over to talk to Hinata.

"His parents died in a car crash and ever since then he never stepped foot in one", she told Hinata. Hinata made a humming sound and nodded her head. She turned to face Akiko with a sad smile.

"Car crashes do suck." And with that said Hinata left the house leaving a shock and confused Akiko. Once out of the house Hinata made her way to school. As she walked she looked for Neji. No matter how emotionless she may seem she could still feel things. She knows what he was going through what he still is going through, so she will apologies to him. Then again how was she to know that his parents died in a car crash? So she wasn't the only one who had to apologies. Before she knew it Hinata was already at the school. Walking inside she mentally shook her head when everybody moved out of her way. Going to her locker she took out her first period book then headed to class. She let out a sigh when she didn't see Neji. Looks like her plan was on hold.

Lunch Time

Sakura had just got out of class and was making her way to the lunch room when she bumped into somebody throwing all her books to the floor as she and the other person both tumbled down to the ground. Opening her eyes to see it was Hinata who she bumped into she started to get nervous. Now she would be considered a liar if she would of said that she wasn't scared right at that moment. Knowing that Hinata could probably be able to take her in a fight made her scared of what Hinata might do because of her bumping into her. But one look in Hinata eyes all thoughts of Hinata beating (Killing) her were gone. The girl had showed genuine concern for her.

"Hey are you okay", Hinata asks her, holding her hand out to help her up since she was already standing. Blinking twice Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and Hinata pulled her up before she bent down to pick up Sakura's book. Sakura seeing this bent down as well to get her stuff.

"You don't have to do that Hinata it was my fault I wasn't paying attention when as I walked to the lunchroom by the way my names Sakura", Sakura rambled. Standing up the same time Hinata did, books in both their hands, Hinata handed Sakura her book as she shook her head.

"Actually it's my fault because I was rushing to get somewhere and back before lunch is over so I wouldn't be late." Hinata told her. She then started walking away before she stopped to turn to look at Sakura.

"Hey Sakura can you tell Neji that I'm sorry about what happened earlier today but that it wasn't my entire fault since I didn't know", Hinata said. Sakura nodded her head and watched as Hinata rushed off to go wherever she needed to go. Hearing the warning bell ring Sakura hurried up to her locker to put her books away before rushing to the lunchroom. Once inside she went to get her some food and went over to the table where her friends where sitting at. Giving Sasuke a kiss on the cheek she sat down putting her tray on the table.

"What took you so long", Ino ask as Tenten agreed. Sasuke gave a silent 'Hn' in his own language asking the same thing. Sakura eyes darted towards Neji before quickly turning to look at Ino.

"_So Hinata must have said or did something that pissed Neji off. No wonder he was in a bad mood."_

"I um bumped into someone and we had a little talk as we got my books together." The pink haired girl told them. She then turned her sights on Neji and openly watched him.

"Yes Sakura", Neji spoke. He had notice that her eyes had darted to him before she answered that question and now with her openly observing him he knew she wanted something.

"I was wondering", Sakura started, "Your hate for Hinata exceed more that then it just being about her being an ex delinquent and living with you guys… why do you really hate her." The others tuned into the conversation as they turned to look at Neji. They all wanted to know what his real problem with Hinata was. Ever since yesterday when they had learned that he knew next to nothing about Hinata their curiosity grew. Neji hates Hinata for other reason that much they gathered, but none of them knew what the reason was. Yet even with all the curiosity they had they respected his privacy. His reason was his own and they respected that. He would tell them when he was ready. But seeing that Hinata could actually show emotion and the way she had carried herself from time to time changed Sakura view of her if just a little. They were making Hinata seem worse than what she was. Neji eyes harden when Sakura asks that questioned.

"My reasons are my own", he told her quickly and in a tone that left no room for argument. Sakura was taken aback a little with the harshness in his voice. "You bumped into Hinata as you made your way here didn't you." He concluded. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah and the few words we exchanged with each others made me see her differently than the cold robotic way you make her out to be." Sakura said her voice rising at the end.

"Get real Sakura the girl's bad and no amount of word exchange with her will change that." Ino said as she glared at nothing in particular. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You're just upset that Hinata indirectly called you a kid." She said.

"I thought Hinata was indirectly saying that Ino had the mindset of a little kid." Naruto piped in. Ino turned to glare at him while Sakura turned to look back at Neji.

"Hinata isn't all that bad." She told him. Neji raised an eye brow.

"Prove it." He said. Sakura frowned and her eyes widen. Not because she didn't have anything that proves that Hinata was better then what he made her out to be. Sakura frowned and widen her eyes because he asks her to prove herself.

"Well for starters she apologized to me when I bumped into her she even said it was her fault. She also helped not only me up but she also helped me picked up my books." She told him.

"And so", Neji said brushing off what she just said like it meant nothing. Seeing this Sakura glared at him as she stood up.

"She told me to tell you sorry for what happened earlier today. But how was she to know what she said would set you off." She yelled at him then stalked off. She dumped her tray then headed out the lunchroom. Since lunch wasn't over yet she headed over to the library to get on the computers.

"Trouble in paradise _princess_", a girl with red hair and black glasses said as she walked up to Sakura, a smirk on her face

"Screw you Karen." Sakura said as she picked up her pace to get away from the girl. Not because she was scared of her but because she wasn't in the mood to argue with the girl however Karen wasn't having that. She pushed Sakura up against the locker and glared at her.

"Listen here _princess_." She spat, "Sooner or later Sasuke is going to see you for who you really are and dump you quicker than you can say designer. Then right after he dumps you he's going to get together with me. So why don't you do us all a favor and give up on him or else." Karen said the turned around to leave. Missing Sakura roll her eyes and flip her off. Once Karen rounded the corner Sakura continued her way to the library like nothing happened.

Hinata

Hinata quickly rushed through the streets as she looked for the familiar head of her friend. She had left school little over fifteen minutes ago and lunch only last an hour and twenty minutes. Seeing the long black hair of her friend Hinata raised her hand and called out to her. Kin turned around when she heard someone call her name to see it was Hinata. Smiling she started to walk towards her friend.

"So you can raise your voice." Kin stated as she observed Hinata. "You seem depressed what's wrong." Hinata naturally ignored her friend sarcasm and quickly answered the other questioned she asks.

"What are you talking about I'm fine." Hinata answered as she raised a brow. Kin shook her head.

"I don't know about you Hinata but seeing someone where all black especially someone who doesn't where too much of one color could be a cry for help." She said. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Look I have to get back to school soon so unless you know how to speed talk while still making your words understandable I advise you to talk now and talk quickly." Kin chuckled while shaking her head. Letting out a silent sigh she stared Hinata in the eyes. All playfulness left her eyes.

"Johnny the killer is looking for Byakugan again." Kin started. Both names made Hinata focus on her words as well. "He's calling Byakugan out for a fight and he's using the immunity as a way to say Byakugan has to fight." Hinata grounded her teeth as she clenched and unclenched her hand. She gave Kin a look before speaking.

"Why is he calling Byakugan out now?" Hinata asks skeptical of the whole things. Kin shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes.

"He just learned about _that_ Hinata which surprised us since it was in all the newspapers. I bet he's just jealous or something." Kin lied. Hinata groaned.

"Look I have to go now or I'll be late and that will only cause more problems can we finish this talk later or something?" Hinata ask as she stood up. They had moved over to the park that was closed by, taking shelter under a big tree, when they had first started talking.

"Why don't I drive you there we'll talk on the way?" Kin questioned. Hinata nodded her head and followed Kin to her car. They got inside her black car drove all the way to the school. Hinata was looking out the window as Kin told her what was going on with the Byakugan thing and what was happening since she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto along with Sasuke and Tenten watched Sakura leave the table. They were watching the conversation between Neji and her as it escalade into an argument. When she left Naruto questioned if someone should go after her while looking at Sasuke. Sasuke muttered his famous catchphrase but also wondered if someone should go after her. Tenten shook her head and told them that they should let her cool down first before tying to talk with her. They naturally saw this as the best option and nodded their head to it. An angry Sakura was a scary Sakura. Even Sasuke admitted it. When they turned to see the other two they saw Neji get up to leave. Naturally Tenten went after him. That left Naruto and Sasuke with a pissed off Ino. Ino wasn't as bad as Sakura when she was angry but she was directing all her anger at Naruto since he made that comment. In response, Naruto hightailed it out of the lunchroom.

"You're earlier Naruto." Kurenai stated when Naruto entered her room. Yeah the bell was about to ring and he really didn't think of where to go when he pissed someone off. So sue him if you want to for going to his math class. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while giving out a nervous laugh.

"Well I left the lunchroom and I didn't want to be stopped for roaming the halls and since the bell was going." Kurenai nodded her head at the answer and went back to work. Naruto went over to his seat and saw a girl with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. She feeling somebody stare at her look up from what she was doing and turned to se Naruto.

"Hey Matsuri." Naruto said. Matsuri nodded her head in his direction.

"Hello Naruto." She greeted him then went back to the work Kurenai gave her. She had just finished when the bell ranged. Giving the papers to Kurenai Matsuri said her goodbyes to them then was swept in the traffic of the hallway as she made her way to her locker. People started to fill the classroom as time went passed. Hinata then stepped into the classroom and went over to Kurenai. She whispered hello to her before going to her seat. It was quiet and boring as Kurenai went over her materials. Everybody was either quiet as they listened to her or talking really quiet as they tried not to get into trouble. Kurenai was friends with Anko the sadist and she would usually be around when they had detention. That was a fate worse than death.

"Pss Hinata." Naruto whispered trying to get her attention. It worked. She turned away from what she was doing to look at him. Looking out her side vision to see Kurenai was writing on the board she spoke to him.

"What do you want?" She whispered.

"I'm bored." He told her. She stared at him. And then she blinked.

"And what am I supposed to do about it?" Hinata asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Something." He said. Hinata rolled her eyes and went back to her work. Naruto let out a sigh.

"_Guess she isn't in a talkative mood." _He thought as he went back to listening to Kurenai talk about quadratic equations. When the bell ranged everybody filed out of the class to go their locker. He went to history to see Sakura and Sasuke already there. He sat in his seat turned to face them.

"So what do you guys want to do after school?" He asked. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders while Sakura put on her thinking face.

"We can all way go to the mall and probably the arcade." Sakura said with a nod of her head. The other two nodded their heads as well as they thought more on what Sakura said.

"Yeah and then we can go to the food court." Naruto added. Sasuke nodded his head agreeing with the two.

"QUIET DOWN." Iruka yelled at them. They all quiet down as Iruka started talking about the French revolution.

after School

Naruto was the last to show up at the mall. His excuse, his parents had to talk to them. Sakura had asked what he meant and he told them that somebody was visiting them sometime this weekend.

"Do you know who it is?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head no.

"They didn't tell me who just that they had a kid my age." Naruto answered.

"You want us to be over your house that day?" Tenten asked. He shrugged his shoulders and looked over to Neji.

"So how's everything in the Hyuuga household?" He asked. Neji rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"Why don't we go to the arcade now?" Tenten said. Ino stood up and grabbed Sakura hand.

"Well I and Sakura have some shopping to do." Ino said while running off with Sakura. The other stared after their departure before shaking their heads and heading off to the arcade. They talked about random things on the way. And there conversation went mostly like this.

"Hey what games do you guys want to play first?" Naruto asked

"Hn." Neji grunted.

"Hn." Sasuke repeated. Tenten blinked.

"How about a little DDR", she asked. Neji shrugged his shoulder like he didn't care.

"Whatever." Sasuke replied. Tenten and Naruto shook their heads.

"You guys are so boring." They said at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kurenai XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kurenai XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kurenai XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurenai had just finished grading her papers and looking after the detention students when the principal had called her to the office. When she got there she learned the principle was in a meeting with Kakashi probably about his tardiness to his class. When Kakashi left the office he was reading his orange book not paying attention to anybody around him. The principle looked out his office and called Kurenai in. when Kurenai entered the office she was told to sit down. She sat down and calmly asked him why she was here.

* * *

Me: Well there you go. Who? is Johnny the Killer? Who is this Byakugan person? How does Kin and Hinata know this person? How come Neji and Sasuke are so boring? And what does the principal wants with Kurenai? that and more will be reveled int he next chapter of Where the Heart Is.

Imaginary friend: Aren't you going to tell them now

Me: tell them what?

Imaginary friend: My gender.

Me: They can guess...but to be fair here is a hint. My imaginary Friends looks a little like an older Naruto.

Imaginary friend: No I don't! any way don't forget to review and tell us you like the story. and thanks to all of you who have reviewed already.

Me: Yeah thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hello to all my faithful readers and thanks for taking your time to review my stories.

Imaginary friends: Yes Hello.

Me: As you can see me and my imaginary friend have come to love each other again.

Imaginary Friend: I wouldn't call it love.

Me: Nonetheless we are having a decent conversation with each other.

Imaginary Friend: Just get to the story.

Me: Fine then. I don't own Naruto never have never will. Also just to let you know you guys should be expecting another chapter to Alter Ego to be up soon. Now onward with the story.

Chapter 7

Ino had dragged Sakura away from the group and was currently still dragging her all the away to the other side of the mall. Ignoring the look she was getting from everybody and her friend constant screaming for her to stop. It wasn't until she was all the way on the opposite side of the mall did she stop her moving and let Sakura go. Sakura rubbed her abused wrist and glared at Ino.

"What the hell Ino?" she shouted at the blond. Ino rolled her eyes at her friends and sighed.

"Sakura I was wondering if you can me pick out something to wear." Ino said as she looked over at one of the stores. Sakura was about to shout at her again when she heard that.

"Wait…wait did you just say you needed my help to pick out something to wear?" She asked. Ino nodded her head. "Why?"

"Because I have a date tomorrow night and I need a second opinion." Ino said before pointing to a random store. Sakura sighed.

"I'll help you but…tell me who are you going on a date with? Where are you going?" She asked. Ino shook her head and laughed. Pulling Sakura into the store she had pointed to she said.

"Of course I'll tell you. His name is Drake and he's taking me to this fancy restaurant in Konoha city." Ino answered as they headed into the store. Sakura nodded her head taking in the information as she tried to see if she knew anybody named Drake.

"Do I know him?" She finally asked after a while. Ino shook her head.

"No he doesn't go to our school I saw him in the jewelry story in Konoha city." Ino told her. Sakura stopped moving and in turn made Ino stop as well.

"Ino how old is this guy?" Sakura asked.

"He's twenty three." Ino answered while looking down. Sakura eyes widen.

"Ino you're only sixteen he's too old for you." Sakura all but shouted. Ino huffed.

"I know that but I really like him that's why I want to buy something that makes me look more mature than what I look now." Ino said. "Pleas Sakura help me with this." She pleaded. Sakura seeing the look I her friend eyes sighed and nodded her head.

"I'll help you out Ino but don't give me the satisfaction of saying I told you so." Sakura said as she headed inside the store. Ino smiled as she followed her friend.

"Don't worry you won't." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kurenai XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kurenai XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I heard that you have a good relationship with one of your student Kurenai." The principal said. Kurenai raised a brow. He heard she had a good relationship with one of her students. What is he talking about? What exactly did he call her down here for? Was he waiting for her to say something?

"Um I believe that having a good relationship with the students would let them trust me and in turn I can help them out more." Kurenai said. The principal nodded his head.

"Yes that is true but that's not why I called you in here." He said. Now Kurenai was even more confused.

"Then why did you call me here?" she asked. The principal sighed.

"It has come to my attention that you know the new girl Hinata on more than just a student teacher level." He said. Kurenai nodded her head.

"I used to teach at the last school she went to." Kurenai told him. "What does this has to do with anything?" the principal sighed.

"You see Kurenai this is a very top notch school Kurenai the best in the country with even better teachers." He said. Kurenai nodded her head. That was one of the reason why she took this job but.

"What does this have to do with my relationship with Hinata?" Kurenai asked. He shook his head.

"Kurenai you're a new teacher here and it won't be good for your job and this school if words gets out that you are best friends with a gang member." He said. Kurenai eyes widen. So that what was the whole meeting was about. Not one for taking people talking about Hinata lightly, Kurenai stood up quickly and stared the principal down.

"I'll have you know that Hinata is one of the best student you'll ever have at this school and that she quiet that game." She said. The principal shook his head.

"That's strike one Kurenai two more and you'll be out of here. I would hate to lose a perfectly good teacher like you." He said. Kurenai said nothing but left the room. She had just left the main office when she saw Anko leaning on the wall besides the door.

"Anko what are you doing here?" she asked. Anko got off the wall and stood in front of her friend.

"Kakashi told me that you were down here and I came to get you to take you to the restaurant." The purple haired lady answered. Kurenai nodded her head and followed her friend out the building.

"So what did mister high and mighty wanted to talk to you about anyway?" Anko asked. Kurenai rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"I'll tell you when we get to the place I rather not repeat it." she said. Anko shrugged her shoulders and got into Kurenai car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kin XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kin XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kin XXXXXX

Kin looked around her house before she locked it up and left. She had put an extra lock on it even though she knew she should be safe thanks to that. Shaking her head and sighing she got into her car only for it not to start. Remembering that she had told herself not that long ago that the car needed to be fixed she cursed loudly before exiting her car. She didn't live to far from her job but it was safer to take something that went faster than her two feet could carry her. As she walked to her job she dropped by Hinata's mother place to see how she was doing. Getting the quick and weird conversation over with quickly she headed off to her job.

"_Note to self remember to tell Hinata that her mother condition might be worsening."_ She thought as she went inside her work place.

"Kin-chan you made it right on time." Her boss told her. She nodded her head but didn't say anything. She had always made it on time so this could only mean one thing.

"Suzuki couldn't make it today because she had to take care of her sick grandmother and I have a meeting at eight o'clock so I'm expecting you to close up the shop around Eleven thirty okay." He said more than asked. Kin nodded her head. Since she was going to be the only one there it made since for her to be the one closing up the shop. Then again her boss never had common sense.

"_Another note to self…get boss to get an exam, something might be off inside that gigantic head of his."_

"I don't have a big head." The boss yelled out. Kin shook her head

"_It's probably a tumor."_

Once she finished dressing in her work clothes she stood behind the counter and waited for people to come in. she worked at a clothing shop and the place practically ran itself. All she had to do was wait for the people to decide what they want to buy so she could ring it up and give them the cost. After that she was done until someone else was ready to by something. That is if she didn't get any indecisive people in the shop. Those people were a real bitch with the 'Hey counter girl do I look good in this', and the policy that the customer is always right and to be nice to them stops her from telling them the truth as they so kindly deserve. 'No you do not look good in it so put it back where you got it from and never pick it up again don't even think about picking it up you can't even fantasies about it', nope because of the policy she has to say, and with a smile on her face, 'Anything would look good on you but don't you think this would look even better', and then lead them to something that won't clash with their hair. Then you get those stubborn indecisive people. 'That does look good but I just don't know I really like this and I want to buy it', and because of the policy they end up buying it only to come back a week later chewing out the boss who then chew out his workers.

"Hey counter girl can you help me out." Someone shouted from the other side of the room.

"Stupid policy." Kin muttered under her breath as she fought herself from saying, "I have a name you know and its right here on this name tag you can read its only three letters."

Tenten Sasuke Neji and Naruto

The four friends were in the arcade playing games. Tenten had got Neji to play this shooting game with her while Sasuke was beating Naruto at DDR. Getting bored of losing Naruto got off and went over to a racing game. He was in the lead when Sasuke messed him up just to tell him that Sakura and Ino was back. Giving up on the game since he would have reached first place again, Naruto got off of it and went over to where the other was.

"Anybody want to go see a movie?" Sakura asked once everybody was over there. They all nodded their head and left the mall.

"So what took you guys so long coming back?" Tenten asked. Ino shot Sakura a look that went unnoticed and Sakura sighed.

"We were coming back when we saw that there was a sale going on so we bought some clothes and then took them home." Sakura answered. The others nodded their heads and got in their cars. Once they got to the movie theater they went to see what was playing.

"We can go see Silent hills." Naruto said. The others agreed with him and went inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kin XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kin XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kin

Kin sighed. It was now eight at night and she still had four hours left until she could lock up and leave. She let out another sigh as someone else called her over to help them choose something. When they had finished she had hurried back up to the counter so she ring up there items. She apologized for to them and told them that they the others were sick and couldn't make it. They pitied her and told her it was fine. Once ten came around less people started to show up to the shop. Sighing a sigh of relief, Kin relaxed a little as the people only came to look around. When it was time for her to leave and everything was locked up. She headed to her house.

"_Maybe I should have asked Hinata to come with." _She thought as she walked through the night. She was almost home when someone grabbed her and pulled her into the ally. Kin struggled as they tried to get her to stop.

"Shut up." The person who grabbed her whispered in her ear. Kin stopped moving and screaming when he said that and watch with frightened eyes as he started undressing. She wanted to scream again when she felt his hands travel down her legs. She let out a small whimper as he took her jacket off and ripped opened her shirt. Realizing if she didn't do something soon she could be rapped, she kicked him in his male parts and scooted away from him.

"Shit." He gasped out, "You bitch." He grabbed at his parts as his other hand went to his pockets. Already knowing what he was about to get, Kin went over to her jacket and brought out a gun before he could. Pulling the trigger on the gun the bullet went flying out and hit him in the chest. The man went down with a heavy thud.

When the adrenalin that was once coursing through her veins left her, the impact of what just happened dawned on her. She had just taken a person life. Kin started hyperventilating. She dropped her gun as tears started to fall from her eyes. Scrambling over to her phone she opened it and typed in a number she knows all too well.

"H-Hinata." She choked out once the person picked up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Hinata XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Hinata XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Hinata XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata sighed. She had looked all over the place for that little black books of hers but she couldn't find it anywhere. And she really needed to find it. She had played with the ideas of asking her…family members but quickly decided against it. She was now in the kitchen ignoring all the looks she was getting from the staff. Finally getting tired of the looks they kept sneaking at her; Hinata stood up, grabbed an apple, and went into her bedroom to do her homework. She had just finished her homework and the apple when she got a phone call. She put all her stuff down and picked up her phone.

"Hello." She said into the thing.

"H-Hinata." She heard Kin said. It sounded as if she was sobbing. Hinata now in worry mode stood up to quickly and her chair fell to the floor with a thud.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Hinata was already over in her closet looking for her gun. She heard crying on the other side of the phone and Hinata picked up her pace.

"Can you come get me?" Kin asked. Hinata just found her gun when kin asked this.

"Yeah just tell me where you're at." She said strapping her gun to her arm and putting on her hoodie. Once she had everything set she opened the door to her room and ran out.

"I'm at the ally by my house." Kin answered after a while. Hinata dodged the people that were coming her way as she headed for the door. She nodded her head at the information.

"Okay I'll be there as soon as I can just stay on the phone." Hinata said. She was right in front of the door when someone grabbed her arm. She whirled around and glared making the person who grabbed her step back a little bit.

"Where are you going?" Hanabi asked. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"What does it looks like? I'm going out." Hinata answered as she opened the door.

"At this time of night?" She asked. Hinata said nothing and was already out the door. "And they want her." She said while shaking her head and closing the door.

Hinata ran down the sidewalk as fast as she could. Only stopping when she got to a red light or too many cars were coming. She tried hard not to bump into people as she talked to calm Kin down and if she did she would apologies. Not paying attention to what was happening around her because she was to focused in to calming Kin down, Hinata was about to run into the street when somebody grabbed her arm and pulled her back. When she finally realized what just happened she turned back to face the person with her eyes closed.

"Thanks." She said.

"Hn." She heard. Opening her eyes she saw a boy who looked like an older version of Sasuke stand in front of her. She went through the names in her head until she came to the correct one.

"Itachi Uchiha, older brother of Sasuke." She stated more than asks. He raised a brow and nodded his head.

"And you're Hinata the Hyuuga." Itachi stated. Hinata nodded her head when Kin said something.

"Yeah I'm almost there just keep talking." Hinata said nodding her head at Itachi before turning around and running down the street.

She continued on her way knowing that Itachi was watching her. She turned the corner and the image changed a little. Instead on the newer buildings that were made these buildings looked older. They were broken down some in worse shapes then the other. It wasn't until she ran a few distance did some of the area start to change. There was more grass then before and the houses were in better shape. She continued down the sidewalk until she found the ally Kin was in.

"…And then my mother came into my room and gave me a cookie even though father told her not to." Kin said pausing to take another breath. Hinata stepped into the ally and over to her closing her phone in the process. Kin looked away from the phone she had in her hand and turned to look at the source of the clicking sound. She saw Hinata standing there her eyes were calculating everything she took in. Hinata then looked over at the body. She swore with a disgusted look over her face.

"Jake." She said then turned to look at Kin, "Come on let's get you home." She went over to Kin and helped her up. They walked the few blocks it took to get to Kin's house. Hinata got the key from her and unlocked her door. Bringing her inside she sat Kin on the couch and went to go close the door.

"Thank you Hinata." Kin mumbled from her place on the couch, "You're the best." Hinata had nothing to say to that but did come back in the room seconds later with blankets and pillows. She threw the ones for her on the ground and places the others on Kin.

"I guess Johnny really wants to fight Byakugan." Kin said as she snuggled up in the blanket. Hinata sat down leaning on the couch with the blankets over her. She shook her head at what Kin said.

"How long?" Hinata asked, "How long has he been looking for me?" Kin sighed.

"I figured you would have realized I had lied." She said, "He's been looking for you for over a month. I was told to keep this from you until it got too far." Hinata nodded her head.

"Why did you tell me today?" Hinata asked. Kin sighed.

"He went to the old hang out about a week ago and burnt it. We didn't know that he done it until yesterday so I decided to tell you today." Hinata looked at the clock. It was late.

"Go to sleep Kin I'll see you in the morning." Hinata said as she took the gun off of her arm and put in on the table. A reachable distance just in case someone decided to drop in uninvited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Itachi XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Itachi XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi made it home. He was visiting his family at their house and just arrives at their door. His mind was actually on the Hyuuga girl. When he had saved her by grabbing her arm he felt that something else was there. His brow came together when he realized the Hyuuga girl had a gun on her. She had looked like she was in a rush and even though she was talking to him for that short period of time she told the person on the other side of the phone to keep talking. Something was up with her.

"Itachi it's good to see you again." His mother told him. Itachi nodded his head at his mother a small smile came upon his lips as he let her hug him. When she was done and a few steps back he spoke to her.

"It's good to see you too." He told her. His mother then led him into the dining room where all the plates were set.

"I just knew you would be coming home today so I set another plate out for you. Also since you haven't seen Sasuke in a while you wouldn't know but he got himself a girlfriend her name is Sakura Haruno." His mother told him. He nodded his head.

"Mikoto who are you talking to?" His father Fugaku asked as he came into the dining room. He took one look at Itachi and sighed. He went over to him and gave him a handshake.

"It's good to see you son." He said. Itachi nodded his head. His father was still upset with him for not going into the family business. His father led him over to the living room and the both sat down. Fugaku on the one chair couch while Mikoto and Itachi sat on the three seats couch. Mikoto clapped her hands together to get their attention.

"So Itachi, how are things going in your job?" She asked. Itachi sighed.

"Things are going well mother." He told her. She nodded her head.

"That's good." She said, "So did you catch any big bad guys?" She asked with a small laugh. She was scared that something might happen to him while he's on the job or off.

"I wouldn't call them big bad guys just a bunch of kids who think stealing is alright." He answered. There wasn't a lot of crime in Konoha and Konoha city. The real crime happens mostly in old Konoha and he wasn't called there that often.

"So why did you decides to come home Itachi?" His father asked him. Itachi sighed.

"I have been given a case to check out somebody for someone." He told them. Mikoto stood up and left the room saying she had to go check on the food. Both father and son sighed. She was scared for him.

"So who are you suppose to check out?" Fugaku asked. Itachi shook his head.

"No one too dangerous just misunderstood." He answered. Fugaku nodded his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kurenai XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kurenai XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kurenai XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurenai and Anko just made it to the place in the newer part of Konoha city. It was eight o'clock now and they had just entered the restaurant. Seeing the others teachers they made friends with sitting at the back of the room, the two women went over to them. Anko sat down besides Kakashi who was to into his book to notice their arrival. Kurenai sat opposite of Anko and was sitting by Asuma.

"So Kurenai tell me now." Anko said. That got the others attention. Gai who was talking to Iruka turned to see what was going on as Kakashi put down his book and Asuma looked over at Kurenai.

"Well all in all he basically told me that because I have a friendship with Hinata that it was jeopardizing my job because she was an ex gang member." Kurenai told them, "So I told him that Hinata is one of the best students that will ever come to this school and he gave me a strike."

"Kurenai you actually got a strike." Anko said loudly, "What is this world coming to?" the others shook their heads at her antics.

"You do know that you only have two more strikes left until you are able to be fired." Kakashi said. Kurenai nodded her head.

"Yeah I know that but I didn't like the way he was talking about Hinata." She told them, "Hinata is a good girl who got roped into doing bad things." She then took a sip of her drink.

"She couldn't have been all good if she was in a gang." Kakashi retorted. Kurenai shook her head.

"That's where you're wrong." She spoke, "Hinata has a kind soul. She was the one that actually got me my first job." They all looked at Kurenai with widen eyes. They didn't believe her.

"You're kidding right?" Asuma asked. She shook her head.

"She did." She told them, "Hinata never raise her voice unless she was going through something emotional….do you want to know how it happened?" She asked. They nodded their heads. She took a deep breath then told them her story.

_Flash back._

_Kurenai was woken up by a loud knocking on her door. Getting out of her bed she slowly made her way to the door. Once she got there she opened it only to stare into the lavender eyes of Hinata's. Hinata had on a large blue hoodie and black skinny jeans. She was wearing black converse and a black bag was on her back._

"_You know Hinata if you're going to wear that much black why not just get a black hoodie to go with it." Kurenai said as she woken from the effects her sleep had on her. Hinata shook her head._

"_Wearing too much of one color sucks so I like to put other colors with the black." Hinata told her as she let herself in. Kurenai nodded her head and closed the door. She followed Hinata into the kitchen and sat down in her chair. She watched as Hinata pulled her bag off and started unzipping it._

"_So what's in the bag?" Kurenai asked. _

"_You don't have any food in your house so I thought why not cook for you as you get ready for your interview." Hinata said as she started on the eggs. Kurenai eyes widen when she realized that her interview was today. Jumping up from her seat, she ran towards out of the room._

"_I can't believe I forgot." She shouted as she turned on her water and brought some clothes out her closet. Hinata shook her head as she heard that. It was ten minutes later when Kurenai was done. She had bounced back down the stairs and into the kitchen where Hinata was just getting done setting the plates. She notice there was two of them and that Hinata was sitting down._

"_You're eating with me." She asked. Hinata nodded her head._

"_Yeah I had to leave early after I was done making mother breakfast or I wouldn't have made it in time to wake you up as well." Hinata answered as she picked up some eggs on her fork. Kurenai nodded her head and sat down to start eating as well._

"_So I'm coming with you." Hinata said once she finished her food. Kurenai eyes widen._

"_What are you talking about?" She asked. Hinata turned around and smiled at her._

"_I'm coming with you to the interview." She said, "Frankly I don't trust our principal." Kurenai didn't have time to question her for Hinata was pushing her out of the door._

"_If we waste anymore time you're going to be late." Was what Hinata said before getting in the car. Kurenai shook her head and laughed a small laugh. She got into the car and drove off to the school. It was morning and a Monday. Everyone was already in class. Hinata led Kurenai over to the main office and followed inside after her._

"_How can I help you?" Asked the secretary. Kurenai cleared her throat._

"_I was told to come here for my interview." She answered. The secretary eyes widen a bit._

"_Ah so you're the newbie." The secretary said. Kurenai raised a brow but the before she could speak she led her to the door Hinata in tow. She was about to open the door when she spotted Hinata._

"_And what exactly are you doing here Hinata shouldn't you be in class?" She asked. Hinata sighed and stared her in the eyes._

"_Well mother is sick and she doesn't want me to catch it and told me to go stay with Kurenai, she's my aunty, until she gets better. And because my clothes are all at mother's place Kurenai wants me to take the day off so we could get some clothes for me to wear after her interview." She lied. The secretary blinked before opening the door and telling the principal that Kurenai was here. She then stepped out of the way so they both could enter the room. The principal looked Kurenai up and down before offering them both a seat._

"_Now Kurenai tell me why do you think you would be a good teacher for this school?" He asked. _

"_Well with all due respect sir I have a master degree in mathematics and I really like teaching." She told him. He nodded his head as he licked his lips. Kurenai and Hinata saw this but they said nothing._

"_I know you are going through stressful times Kurenai and I would happily give you this job." He said, "It is one of the highest paying jobs that are in this part of town. But tell me what are you willing to do for me if I give it to you?" Kurenai eyes widen as Hinata's narrowed._

"_Are you insinuating what I think you are?" Kurenai asked. He shook his head and laughed a little._

"_With all due respect Kurenai, I'm pretty sure I don't have to repeat myself." He said. That's when Hinata stood up._

"_That's a good thing to know Mister." She said her voice like the calm before the storm. "But you just messed up big time. You see Kurenai is a very good teacher to bad you'll never have her." Kurenai eyes widen along with the principal._

"_And you know this how?" He asked. Hinata rolled her eyes._

"_Because she's going to go to the other school not that far from here and apply for s job and she will get the job and you will be one to help her." Hinata said calmly, "Or everyone will know of your great 'hiring abilities'." She finished. The principal laughed. _

"_And you think they would believe a little kid like you over me?" He asked. Hinata reached into her blue hoodie and took out her phone. Without saying anything or blowing up at him she pressed the play button._

"I know you are going through stressful times Kurenai and I would happily give you this jobs… It is one of the highest paying jobs that are in this part of town. But tell me, what are you willing to do for me if I give it to you."

_Both Kurenai and the principal were wide eyed when they heard this. The principal was stuttering incoherently as he thought of a good way out of this. Finding no way to get out of the mess he got in without getting in trouble. Sighing he nodded his head. Kurenai was shocked at what was going on but she didn't let it show on her face. _

"_Fine what do you want me to say and what school?" He asked. Hinata didn't even miss a beat like she knew he was going to cave._

"_New Lights Jr. High I heard you was good friends with the new principal there and they paid better." She said. He sighed._

"_You should be getting a letter in the mail sometimes next week." He said before ushering out them out of his office. Kurenai and Hinata walked out of the school and into Kurenai's car. Hinata was looking down all the way there. Once in the car she sighed and looked over at Kurenai._

"_I'm sorry for using you like that." Hinata said. Kurenai nodded her head._

"_Why did you do it?" She asked. Hinata sighed again._

"_He doesn't only look at the teachers you know. I caught him looking at me one time and at some of the other girls My friend Amy said that he touched her on more occasions than once. When I heard you were going to get a job here I just thought it was a chance I had to take you know and besides New Lights pay better." Hinata said. Kurenai shook her head._

"_Hinata you can't just do things like that what if you were wrong?" She asked. Hinata laughed a little._

"_Kurenai if I was wrong then I wouldn't have had to say anything. If I was wrong then he wouldn't have caved in so quickly like that." Hinata said. Kurenai sighed._

"_But he's just going to get somebody else to do it." She said. Hinata shook her head._

"_Nope my good friend Byakugan tipped the police and he is now being checked out by them."Hinata told her. Kurenai shook her head while laughing._

Flash back ends.

"Just like she said a week later there was a letter telling me to come in so they can check me out and I got the job."Kurenai told them. "Coincidently Hinata went to go visit him in jail and told him that what he got for touching her friend ." Anko shook her head laughing.

"Well she's a character." Iruka said. Kurenai nodded her head.

"How did you first meet Hinata?" Asuma asked. The rest were interested in this as well. Kurenai looked at her clock to see the time.

"It's getting late guys and this one is longer than the other one so how about we save that for some other day." She said while standing up. The others nodded their heads and stood up as well. They said their goodbyes then left. As Kurenai drove home she couldn't help but remembering the first time she saw Hinata, the empty look that graced her eyes as she watch everybody having a good time around her, the rain beating down on her causing her to sit down and stare off into nothing, and Kurenai couldn't help but remember the small smile that graced her lips as she muttered a few words.

* * *

Me: Hello again chowder.

Imaginary Friend: please don't.

Me: That's not right your suppose to say I'm not your boyfriend.

Imaginary Friend: So you'r telling the readers that I'm a boy.

Me: No I'm saying your not doing it right.

Imaginary friend: Whatever.

Me: Any way have a good morning, afternoon, evening, or night all my faithful readers.

Imaginary Friend: Well that's all folks.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Is it a bird, is it a plane.

Imaginary friend: *Sigh* No its an update from Sheena.

Me: Much better from last time but you didn't need to sigh.

Imaginary Friend: Then how else would they know that I didn't want to do that.

Me: Fine then. On a better note I'm not going to fail third quarter.

Imaginary Friend: * Surprise* so you got your grades up.

Me: Ish

Imaginary Friend: Ish?

Me: Yes Ish I got my grade up-ish

Imaginary friend: Please don't tell me your trying to make up another word again.

Me: I'm not ish was already there you know blackish whitish. I'm just using it for other things.

Imaginary Friend: you have a problem.

Me: But you still love me

Imaginary Friend: That could be argued. Anyway Sheena wicked does not I repeat does not own Naruto. Now on with the chapter

Chapter 8

Hinata woke up from her place on the floor. A little distorted she looked around the place trying to figure out where she was. When the memory of last night hit her, Hinata jumped up from her place on the floor and looked around for Kin. Seeing kin still sleeping on the couch, she let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding. Hinata went inside the kitchen and started making breakfast as she thought about what she was going to do about school. Sighing and planning on not going, she finished and put the food on the table. Right when she finished Kin walked in with blood shot eyes. She looked over to the food on the table.

"Pancakes?" She questioned. Hinata gave her a look.

"You didn't really have that much stuff left in your refrigerator so this was all I could think of making." Hinata answered. Kin nodded her head as she went to sit down. Hinata sat down a few seconds later with a liter of apple juice and two cups. She poured both of them some before putting the top back on it and giving one of the cups to Kin. When they were done eating they went back in the living room. Hinata notice the look Kin kept giving her but said nothing about it.

"I want you to go to school today." Kin said out of nowhere. Hinata looked at her only to see her looking away from her. Still she shook her head knowing she would see that action.

"I'm not leaving you here Kin." Hinata told her. Kin shook her head.

"But I want you to go to school." Kin said. Hinata was about to shake her head again when Kin stood up, "Think about it if you miss a day it could ruin your plan." Kin was adamant that Hinata went to school so with a sigh she nodded her head.

"What am I going to wear?" Hinata asked. Kin pulled her up the stairs.

"You let me worry about that just go wash up." She said pushing her into the bathroom. Hinata came out a few minutes later with the clothes Kin gave her on. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt. Hinata groaned as she looked at herself in the mirror. Kin wasn't her size so the closet thing they could come to her was a skin tight shirt. The thing was it wasn't because Hinata wasn't developed in her chest area that she didn't want to wear the shirt it was because she was too well developed in her chest area. Also her hair she always kept inside her hoodie so people couldn't tell how long it. Now it was freely cascading down her back like she didn't have a care in the world.

"No way in this god forsaken planet will I wear this outside." Hinata said flat out rejecting it. Kin gave her a look.

"Listen Hinata I would let you go home and get a hoodie out of your closet but you don't have that much time to get to school and my car still isn't fix yet." Kin told her. Hinata sighed and admitted defeat. Kin gave her a hug and watch as she left her house.

"I wish I could be as strong as you Hinata."Kin said as tears started cascading down her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Hinata XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Hinata XXXXXXXXXXXXX Hinata XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was leaning on Kin's door. She was shaking her head as she heard the cry her friend was letting out. As much as Hinata wanted to go back in there and tell her everything would be okay she couldn't find the strengths to do it. She wasn't that strong as people made her out to be. An image appeared in her mind as a small smile graced her lips. The image was of a man with unruly blond hair. There was red etched into his hair and his red eyes were staring down at her.

"You shouldn't strive to be like me Kin I'm not that strong." She whispered as she pushed herself off of the door, "But he is." And with that last thought she made her way to school as quickly as she could. She had been running for what seems like twenty minutes and looked down at her clock. School was going to start in twenty five minutes and she was still a long distance away from the place. Sighing she picked up her pace when she ran into somebody.

"I'm sorry." She said and was about to leave.

"Hinata Hyuuga shouldn't you be at school…or home?" Somebody asked. She knew that voice from somewhere and when she looked up standing right in front of her was Itachi Uchiha.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere also…like your job perhaps." Hinata replied. Itachi let out a small chuckle.

"Ah yes I was just on my way to my car when you ran into me." He said. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You're making me late for school you know." She said. Itachi made a humming sound.

"Why don't I drive you there?" He asked. Hinata gave him an, are you serious look.

"Didn't you're mother ever tell you not to give strangers rids what makes you think I won't cut you?" Hinata asked raising a brow. This time Itachi did laugh a small laugh.

"High school kids are just so cute." He said mocking her, "I have no doubt that you would cut me but you still need a ride to school and my job is in that direction." Hinata gave him a look. She could take care of herself if he decided to do anything and besides they're in broad daylight if he decided to kidnap her everybody in this area would know who done it. With a sigh, Hinata conceded.

"Fine take me away." She said. Itachi ignored that remark and lead her to his car. Hinata took a couple of blinks before getting inside it and looking at him.

"You bring a car as nice as this to a place like this." She said as he started the car and drove off, "Are you on crack or something. You got a little weed hiding somewhere."

"If I did then I would be fired on the spot." He told her. Hinata gave him a look.

"You're a cop or something." She asked.

"Yes I am actually." He replied. Hinata eyes widen as she tried to scoot farther away from him.

"I swear to god I haven't done anything at all whatsoever no wonder you was so adamant about talking to me." she said. Itachi shook his head as he started laughing.

"One Hinata I'm off the clock two if I was here to arrest you then you would be in a cop car and then the back seat and three, I have no handcuff on me." He said. Hinata nodded her head but was still weary of him.

"Ah here we are." He said, "I would hurry up inside if I were you it looks like class is about to start." Hinata sighed and nodded her head. She climbed out of the car and hurried up inside the school. Just what she needed, if someone were to find out that she was talking to a cop who knows what they would do, even if she said nothing to him about the game. She hurried through the almost empty halls until she came to her classroom. Good thing her perfect memory never failed her. She opened the door and entered only to see everybody staring at her. She blinked and blinked again but they were still staring at her.

"Is there something on my face?" Hinata asks as she cocked her head to the side and glared at them. They all looked away from her pretending to do something else. Rolling her eyes, Hinata made her way to her seat and sat down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Lunchtime XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Lunchtime XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Lunchtime XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By lunchtime the news had already spread around the school about how Hinata looks. Along with the news were rumors. Hinata let out a sigh as she entered the lunch room and put her lunch on the table. She opened it and took out an apple when Neji came over to her table with his friends tagging alone. They probably were bored and needed something to do.

"Where were you last night?" He questioned. Hinata blinked.

"Straight to the questions I see." She replied twirling her apple in her hand. She looked up at them. Neji glared at her while the rest looked interested in the conversation.

"Cut the shit Hinata you never came home last night and Hanabi told us you left somewhere around twelve." He said. Hinata rolled her eyes. Leave it to the little girl to rat her out.

"Honestly I don't see how it's your problem." Hinata said as she took a bite out of her apple.

"It is my problem when you're living in my house. If you go out shooting people up then they might target one of us for retaliation." He said. Hinata glared at him while she started to squeeze the apple in her hand.

"I don't go around shooting people up." She hissed out through her teeth yet her face was still calm, "I can't believe you would actually think that less of me." The others turned to look at Neji to see his reaction. He too was getting angry yet was still trying to stay calm. In all actuality Hinata was winning in that battle.

"How am I supposed to know that when you leave the house and come back hours later, honestly you could be doing anything." Neji replied. Hinata grounded her teeth together, calming down as quickly as she got angry, Hinata let out a sigh.

"If you must know I was at a friend's house something happened to her." Hinata said as she started to squeeze the apple a little more. Neji gave her a pointed look.

"And you expect me to believe that." He asked. Hinata glared at him.

"If I was lying I wouldn't have said it." She said with her voice raised. She threw the apple in her hand at him and got up to leave. The others were shocked at her action. They turned to see Neji wiping some of the apple off of him. Sakura was staring after Hinata as she left then turned to look at the apple.

"You made her angry." She stated not looking at any of them.

"No kidding." Tenten said as she helps Neji out. Sakura shook her head.

"No she started squeezing that apple when accused her of shooting people." Sakura said, "You hit home." Neji shrugged his shoulders. So what if he made her mad. It was her fault. And besides she wasn't his probably. If they weren't so blinded then they could see she wasn't the right choice for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Hinata XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Hinata XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Hinata XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata walked down the hallway minding her own as she thought about what just happened. She sighed. She had gotten upset with Neji and exploded at threw her lunch at him. A frown found its way on her face. Acting childish like isn't going to help anything. She shouldn't have let what he said get to her so much.

"Y-your H-Hinata r-right?" Hinata looked up to see a brown headed girl with brown eyes. She nodded her head giving the girl in front of her a look. The girl blushed and shifted from her foot.

"K-Kurenai-sensei t-told me to c-come get you." She said. Hinata nodded her head and followed her back to Kurenai room. Once there the girl went back to her seat and started working on her work again. Hinata turned to see Kurenai smiling at her. Hinata gave a small smile back but on the inside she was going through different ways she could tell Kurenai about what had happened last night.

"Hinata I was wondering if you can help me and Matsuri out with grading the papers?" Kurenai asked. Hinata gave her a look.

"You wanted me for that?" She answered with a question. Matsuri was watching the scene in front of her as she graded the papers. Kurenai nodded her head to Hinata question. Hinata let out a sigh and shook her head. She went up to the desks and took the papers Kurenai was holding out and went to sit in an empty seat. Hinata took one look at the first paper she picked up and sighed. This wasn't going to take long.

And just like Hinata predicted it didn't take her long to finish the papers she was given to grade. Yeah most of them had more than three answers wrong but the one who didn't had everything right. She was now on her last one and with that a sigh came out of her mouth. Getting up she went over to the other girl and handed it to her.

"Can you do this one and I take the one you have left?" She asked. Matsuri was confused when Hinata came over to ask her that but nodded her head anyway. The whole thing had shocked her. Kurenai asking her to go get Hinata from lunch and the fact that Hinata actually grabbed the paper from Kurenai and graded them. Now she had asked her to trade the paper in her hand.

"Thanks." Hinata said getting the paper and went to sit back in the seat she had once occupied. Matsuri nodded her head even though Hinata was already gone and looked down at the paper and started grading it.

"_Well this person made no mistake what so ever." _She looked up at the name and was shocked at what she saw. Name: Hyuuga Hinata. Blinking at this she put it back into the stack of papers on her desks and gave it back to Kurenai.

"Thank you Matsuri it looks like you finished earlier then last time." Kurenai said with a smile. Matsuri nodded her head.

"Yeah more people are getting better at your class." She answered in a small voice. Kurenai nodded.

"Are you going to wait here until class start or go somewhere else?" Kurenai inquired.

"I'll stay here." Matsuri answered. She had stolen a look at Hinata as she made her way back to her desks. She never knew Hinata was that smart. Even she the one people always come to when they needed someone to help them with their math (Or for someone to do it for them) had trouble with some of those questions.

"Here Kurenai." Hinata said giving her the work. Kurenai nodded her head and asked her the same questions.

"Would I need my book for your class?' She asked. Kurenai shook her head.

"No you already know the things we are about to go over." She said.

"Then can I use this as a free period?"

"As long as you get the work done." Kurenai said. Hinata nodded her head and with an of course she left real quickly to go and get some materials from her locker before she came back to the classroom.

"_I didn't know Matsuri was in this class." _She thought as she went to her desks and started her drawing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kurenai math class XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kurenai Math class XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am proud of you guys." Kurenai said as she paced back and front of the class. The students were either paying attention or not paying attention. Hinata was still in her drawing not caring who was talking, while Naruto was asleep and Matsuri was actually paying attention.

"When I had gotten the papers back from the people that had graded them I learned that this class has gotten better. Now that that's over with let's start with the new lesson. Turn to page five twenty one." Kurenai said then her eyes landed on the upper right corner of the room.

"Hinata wake Naruto up." She said. Hinata looked up from her picture than smacked Naruto on the back of his head. Naruto shot up and looked around the room.

"I could have sworn this was a chocolate factory." He said getting a few laugh from his classmate. Kurenai rolled her eyes.

"Naruto turn to page five twenty one." She said then went on to tale about the lesson. Hinata shook her head and went back to her drawing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Gym class XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Gym class XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hinata where is your uniform?" Gai asked. Hinata looked around the room seeing everybody stealing looks at her. She sighed. Now she could easily come up with an excuses or she could tell him the truth. Seeing as lying was only for very personal reason, Hinata saw no problem with telling him the truth. Besides he was always shouting about the power of youth.

"Well my friend was having a crises and she had called me so I went over to help her and ended up spending the night." She told him then looked down at her clothes.

"I see you were just showing your powers of youth by helping your friends. I cannot punish you for something that was out of your control and I think there may be and extra gym uniform close to your size let me go see." He shouted then ran off to his office. Hinata shook her head and waited for him to come back. When he did he gave her the gym uniform and told her to get dress.

"Okay class now that Hinata is back I will tell you what we are going to be doing today. WE ARE GOING TO BE RACING." He shouted at them. The class moaned and got up. "Now there will be five teams of four people so pick your people." He said giving them a thumbs up.

Everybody got up and started getting into their groups. Neji and Tenten got together with Ino and Lee while Shion got together with the girls she was talking to since gym class started. That is after Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto turned her down. Hinata was sitting down in her spot sighing as she stood up and looked around the room. Everybody was getting in their group as she stood their staring at them.

"Hey Hinata you want to be in my group?" Sakura asks as she made her way over to the girl in question. Hinata stared at her. She then blinked and blinked again.

"I guess so it's not like their any other team I could join." She said. Sakura choose to ignore that remark and clapped her hands together

"Good now come on so I can formally introduce you to my boyfriend. I already know you know Naruto so there's no need to introduce you to him." The pink haired girl said while dragging Hinata over to her group. Hinata didn't say anything as she was being pulled over to the group. Really there wasn't anything she could think of saying. Once Hinata was over there by the others Sakura introduced her to her boyfriend. Hinata gave him a nod to him and he gave one back to her.

"OKAY GUYS LINE UP SO WE CAN START THE RACE!" Gai shouted. They did as they were told. The first person racing was Naruto. He had to go against Lee on Neji team. A boy with long black hair and blue eyes on someone else team, a girl with short red hair and brown eyes on Shion team, and a boy with no hair on an all boy team. Naruto got into position and waited for Gai to tell them to go. Gai opened his mouth, he took in a deep breath, and then he shouted the words Naruto was waiting to hear. Naruto and Lee shot off once Gai said go and they were both tied for the first. They reached the end of the field where they had to run and was now racing back. The plan was simple. They let the fastest runners run first then once they pulled lead the others would go. Naruto and Lee had just made it back and slapped the next person hand.

It was now Sasuke against Neji. By the time they were far ahead of everybody, the others were just getting started to run. Neji and pulled ahead first before Sasuke was able to catch up to him. Sasuke then pulled ahead of Neji but Neji had caught up soon enough. It was like that throughout the rest of the race. They were now coming to the end of their turn and they got ready to go. Once they got back to their team, Sasuke slapped Sakura on the hand while Neji slapped Ino hand. Sakura and Ino shared a look before they started to run.

"Can you go any faster than that Ino-pig?" Sakura shouted as she started to go faster. Ino glared at her as she too started to get faster.

"You should worry more about you and your giant forehead billboard brow." Ino answered. Sakura gave out a laugh then started to go faster. Ino seeing this try and go even faster. Sakura was still in the lead when she reached the end and started to go back. Unknown to either of them Shion teammate had started to catch up to them. Sakura had slapped Hinata on the hand but before she left to start her run the others spoke to her.

"Hinata don't think that if you lose that we would be made at you." Sakura said while the other nodded their heads. Hinata nodded her head and rolled her eyes. Sakura telling her that was a waste of time and let the others catch up.

"_And besides it's not like I'm slow or anything."_ Hinata thought as she started to run. She ignored the look Shion gave her and passed the girl up effortlessly. The other teams she didn't have to worry about. Now she had to catch up to Tenten who wasn't that far ahead of her but the more time that passes the more it would take to catch up to her. She almost tripped when it dawned on her that she actually wanted to win the race for them. With that realization in mind Hinata started to run faster to reach up to where Tenten was. Tenten had already reached the end of the field when Hinata realized this and was starting on her way back. Hinata reached the field a little over a five seconds after Tenten and turned around to get back to her team. She was now gaining on Tenten. After a few seconds later her team was now shouting for her to hurry up…well Sakura and Naruto were, while Lee on Tenten team was shouting for her to hurry. Hinata was now head to head with Tenten while their teammates were getting closer and closer. Hinata had just pulled ahead and was about to stay in the lead when Tenten tripped and fell to the ground with a startled scream. Hinata quickly slowed down. She gave her teammates an apologetic look before turning back around and stopping in front of Tenten.

"Hey you okay?" She asked looking down at the girl with twin buns. Tenten looked up from her arm to see Hinata inspecting her. Tenten nodded her head and with Hinata help she stood up.

"Yeah I'm fine." The girl answered. Hinata gave her a pointed look.

"Then why are you bleeding on not only your arm but also your leg." She stated while pointing to the objects in questions. Tenten gave a nervous laugh before nodding her head and looking down at the ground like a child that's just been scolded.

"Does anything else hurt?" Hinata questioned. Tenten sighed.

"I think I sprained my ankle." She admitted. Hinata nodded her head and helped Tenten over to Gai.

"Ha I won!" Shion shouted from by her team. Her team was congratulating her as they too made their way over to Gai along with everybody else. Gai shook his head at Shion.

"Shion I am disappointed at you." Gai said with a serious face, "You should have been more empathic to your classmate and helped Tenten out when she fell like Hinata did." He then turned to face the other runners who were running at that time, "That goes for all of you guys."

"Now Hinata can you help Tenten to the nurse office for me." Hinata nodded her head and started leaving when Sakura and Ino caught up with her. She didn't speak to them as they made their way to the nurse office. Then again, how much they talked probably made up for that.

"Oh my, what happened?" One of the nurses asked. The nurse had short black hair with bangs that almost covered her black eyes.

"She fell while running in gym and she might have broken an ankle." Sakura answered. The nurse nodded her head and led them over to one of the beds. Hinata was looking around the room when something in the far corner caught her eyes. Was…was that a pig? Shaking her head Hinata went over to the others and watch as the nurse started to clean the wounds on Tenten.

"Lady Tsunade isn't here today she had a major headache when she woke up and it didn't go away." The nurse said. Hinata raised a brow.

"She had a hangover?" She asked. The nurse turned away from what she was doing to look at Hinata along with the other girls. Hinata blinked at them and asked them a silent what with her eyes.

"And why do you think that…" the nurse trailed off as she tried to put a name with Hinata's face.

"Hinata." The nurse nodded her head.

"And why do you think that Hinata?" Asked the nurse. Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

"Whenever one of the people I hang out with call off from work because they were drunk they would say that they had a major headache that wouldn't go away."

"_And besides Lady Tsunade is known for being a notorious drinker and that's where they got that line from." _She thought. The nurse said nothing.

"I hope you're wrong. Anyway my names Shizune it's nice to meet you Hinata." She said. Hinata nodded her head as she muttered out 'Likewise', to the nurse. Shizune then stood up and smiled at Tenten.

"Good news Tenten is that your wounds are all clean and none of them should leave a scar. Bad news is that I couldn't really see anything wrong with your ankle that well and that you will have to go to the hospital to get it check out." Tenten nodded her head at this information.

"So do you want to be the one who call home or do you want me to do it?" Shizune asked picking up the phone. Tenten sighed.

"I'll do it." She answered while grabbing the phone from the nurse. Shizune nodded her head then went back to doing the paper work Lady Tsunade left. Sakura, Ino, and even Hinata told Tenten bye before leaving. Sakura adding that they would get her clothes for her.

Hinata went back into the changing room and changed back into her clothes. When she finished she left the school but not before speaking to Sakura for a little while. Once out, Hinata made her way over to Kin house to see how she was doing. Kin was functioning well as far as Hinata could see. She hadn't cried since last night, the house was extra clean, and she was dressed without wrinkles in her cloths. All in all Kin looked fine.

"_And she would be to if she wasn't trying so hard to forget." _Hinata thought. She has been observing Kin for the last three hours and she notice small things but things nonetheless. She noticed how loud noises would startle her more that usually, that she would flinch whenever Hinata tired to or did touch her, how she didn't want to go outside for any reason Hinata could think of, oh and let's not forget the fact that she kept muttering "It wasn't real it was just a nightmare", under her breath. Really if Hinata wasn't able to see the first three things then last one would have clued her in. Then again if she was as dense as some people then even if Kin came out and said that she wasn't fine would make her blink a few times before she realized what the girl was talking about. That is if she was that dense.

Hinata told Kin that she would drop by later seeing as it was getting a little dark out. She sighed as she slowly made her way from Kin house. Why was she moving so slowly when it was dangerous to be out so late? She was trying to prolong her time away from the Hyuuga household. Why was she doing that? Well contrary to popular belief she wasn't staying away because she was rebelling or anything in the likes. To Hinata rebelling, unless it was for an actual cause, was a waste of time. No, Hinata was staying away because she didn't want to see the looks. The look of anger because she had stayed out all night without saying anything and on a school night, the look of disappointed because she had a curfew and he had expected her to be back before or at the time she was given along with the fact that she left around twelve in the night, and the look of pity because she realized how moving into the Hyuuga household was a big change for her and that it would take time for her to adjust.

Pity, that was one of the few things that would make Hinata scream at people. This wasn't her first time staying out late, it wasn't her first time not coming back to the house because she was taking care of an injured friend that was either being an idiot and nor following her direction or being targeted by someone, and this defiantly would not be her first time getting the looks. Most of what the people say would be the same changing only the big change to a simple change and the Hyuuga household to whomever she was staying with at the time.

So Hinata was prolonging her time from the Hyuuga household if only to avoid those looks. Every time she received those looks she felt as though she was a bad person. That what she was doing was wrong. Hinata knew what she was don't wasn't good and she didn't need to be reminded of that. But why did she continue doing those things when she knew they were bad. Images of Kurenai, Kin, and her mother had entered her mind. Those people were wrong. Just because she was labeled as a delinquent and she was in a gang didn't mean her morals were wrong.

Hinata let out a sigh as she focused on to where her feet had taken her. She was now standing in front of a white house with a brown door. There were flowers under the windows that looked like they needed to be watered a little and the grass looked like it needed to be cut. She was in front of her mother house staring into it. The windows were opened just enough for her to see that there were people invited over and that the music was playing really loudly. Her mother was throwing a party. Hinata stared at the house in confusion as she slowly made her way up the steps and into the door. There weren't a lot of things that confused her but the thoughts racing through her mind right now were part of the few that did.

"_Funny." _Hinata thought sarcastically confusion still showing in her eyes, _"I never cared when it was mother giving me those looks." _Hinata opened the door to the house and stepping inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ino Date XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ino Date XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black dress that showed skin but still made her look modest. Her blond hair was let out of the usual ponytail that she had it in and there was lip gloss on her lips to make then look shiny. Ino frown a little as she realized that she needed something to go with the dress she had on. She went up to her dresser and grabbed a small box that was on it. She pulled out a necklace that was on it and stared at it for a minute. It was her great grandmother before she had given it to her before she passed on.

Hearing her doorbell ring she quickly descended down the stairs and opened the door before her father could. There was a boy with black hair and green eyes staring back at her. He had on a dress shirt and some dress pants as she smiled at her. She smiled up at him and shouted inside the house that she was going out to her father. Smiling a sheepish one at him, she closed the door and followed him to his car. She got into the passenger seat of his car and waited for him to get in and drive off. They pulled up at the restaurant in Konoha city and entered the place.

"Reservation for two under Wilson." Drake said. The teenager standing at the podium nodded his head and showed them to their seats. Once they sat down they picked up their menu and picked out a dish to eat.

"I heard from a friend of mines that the teriyaki chicken was the best." Drake told her. She nodded her head.

"Okay then I'll try that." She said. Drake nodded his head and smiled at her.

"And I'll get the curry." They told the waiter that and started making small talk as they waited for their food to come.

"So tell me Ino what do you plan to be when you get to college?" He asked. Ino blushed a little at being reminded of how young she was.

"Well I was planning on going into journalism like my father." She told him. Drake nodded his head.

"Your father is Inochi Yamanaka?" He questioned. She nodded her head.

"Yeah he's pretty well known from his articles I only hope I could be that good." Ino admitted. Drake smirked at her.

"I sure you'll be even better than him." He told her. She blushed again and look away from him so she could calm herself down.

"So Drake what are your majors in college?" Ino asked.

"I'm majoring in psychology you know why people do the things they do." He answered shrugging the question like he had answered it millions of time. It wasn't until a few minutes later that their food came and they started eating stopping every now and then to say something to the others. When they had finished their food Drake paid for everything and they started to leave when someone had called out for him.

"Amy what are you doing here?" He asked the woman who had came over to them. Amy had long blond hair like Ino and she also had blue eyes. She was wearing a red dress. She blinked when she saw Ino.

"What am I doing here I'm here with my family the question is what are you doing here and who is this girl?" Amy questioned. Drake sighed and was about to speak when Ino spoke up.

"Drake who is this?" She asked. Drake was just about to answer her question when Amy decided to speak.

"I'm his girlfriend who are you?" She question while glaring at her. Ino glared right back at her.

"Well I just so happen to be his date for the night." She said then turned back to face Drake. "Why did you ask me out when you already have a girlfriend?" She questioned. Again, Drake couldn't get the chance to answer because Amy started talking.

"Yeah how come you asked this _little girl_ out when you already have me?" She said looking Ino up and down. That made Ino made.

"Little girl…I'll show you a little girl." She shouted while walking up at Amy. Drake held her back as he sighed. Once Ino calmed down a bit she turned back to face Drake.

"Why did you ask me out?" She asked. Amy nodded her head asking the same question. Drake sighed again.

"Honestly me and Amy broke up and I wanted to go with you because you reminded me of her." He answered. Ino looked at him to Amy smirking face and back to him. She then balled up her fist.

"You bastard." She shouted while punching him in the face. She then turned quickly letting her hair smack him in the face and ran away from them. She ran all the way to the park that was close by her house and sat on the bench. Once there she started crying.

"Ino is that you?" Somebody questioned.

She looked up to see her childhood friends Choji and Shikamaru staring at her. She turned away from them and nodded her head. Choji was a well fed boy and was wearing a grey shirt with a short sleeves green jacket over it. He had on black khaki shorts and his brownish hair was all over the place because of the wind. He sat down on Ino left but didn't say a word and continued eating the chips in his hands. Shikamaru on the other hand had black hair that was in a ponytail that defined gravity. He had on a black fishnet shit with a grey jacket over it and brown khaki pants shorts. He sat down on Ino's right and just like Choji he didn't say a word opting to stare at the clouds that was moving above them. Ino smiled a little as she shared this moment with her childhood friends. They didn't have any classes with each other in school so they couldn't really talk their and it took a little while to get to their house so they couldn't meet like that all the time. All in all Ino cherish the moments she did have with them. And they did the same.

"Thanks you guys." Ino said as she stood up. The others stood up as well and they turned to face each others.

"Hey (Munch) Ino guess (Munch) what?" Choji said. Ino thought for a moment before she replied.

"Both you and Shikamaru schedule got change and now you guys are in some of my classes." Ino answered. Both of them looked at Ino before shaking their heads.

"Only you." Shikamaru said shaking his head. He muttered troublesome woman under his breath so they wouldn't hear him. Ino blinked a little bit before she started screaming and pulling them into a hug.

"Oh my god you guys are in some of my classes now this is so cool." She said running off at the mouth. They let her talk and talk and talk so she could get her mind off of whatever made her down. But it had started to get even darker out. They decided to walk her home. Once they got there they said their goodbyes. Ino walked into her house smiling as she made her way to her room. She still had a smile on her face when her phone started ringing. She picked up and notice she had a new message. Opening up the message tears gathered in her eyes at what it said

**Ino I'm sorry. I and Amy broke up again. I to see you again so text me back please.**

* * *

Me: There you guys and gals go chapter eight.

Imaginary friend: It was lovely wasn't it.

Me: Poor Ino.

Imaginary Friend: it's your fault.

Me: I actually feel like i could have done Ino's date better than that but couldn't think of a way to do.

Imaginary Friend: Of course you do.

Me: Until next time everybody


End file.
